The Secret Colony Of Yakushima
by Bill K
Summary: Haruka becomes enmeshed in a secret colony in the jungles of Yakushima Island, a colony which will kill to maintain the secret of its existence.
1. Mission Parameters

THE SECRET COLONY OF YAKUSHIMA  
Chapter 1: "Mission Parameters"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Sailor Moon and all related characters are (c)2016 by Naoko Takeuchi and are used without permission, but with respect. Story is (c)2016 by Bill K.

* * *

Dr. Ami Fujihara felt along the sides of her patient's neck with an expert touch born of years of experience. She was feeling for signs of respiratory or glandular complications that would also explain the overt symptoms of the woman she was examining. As she worked, her face remained passive, both to facilitate her concentration on her task and so as not to give her patient any outward sign that might upset her.

This passive, unreadable face, though, upset and annoyed her patient. Michiru Kaioh didn't like not being in control of a situation and her inability to read and predict the outcome of Ami's exam infuriated her. She kept her feelings under wraps, though, both as a mannered kindness to her friend and fellow water baby, and as a means of exerting some control over the situation.

Looking on from the other side of the sofa, as this was a house call and Ami was in the home Michiru shared with Haruka Tenoh, was Haruka. She watched everything intently - - a little too intently for the comfort of the other two women in the room, though they said nothing. It had been Haruka who had called Ami, over Michiru's objections. And it was Haruka who spoke first when Ami didn't reveal her findings fast enough.

"So, Ami? What is it?" Haruka prodded.

"Michiru has moderate to severe microbial rhinitis," Ami proclaimed. She reached into her medical bag, produced some liquid hand gel and began disinfecting her hands.

"I knew it was bad," Haruka muttered.

"In layman's terms, she has a cold," Ami assured her.

"I TOLD you it was a cold," Michiru rasped, her voice distorted by her stuffed sinuses and her sore throat.

"You can't be too safe in this world," Haruka replied, unrepentant.

"I recommend aspirin for the body aches, an over the counter decongestant for the sinus infection, as well as plenty of rest and fluids," Ami continued. "You also should consider zinc lozenges. They won't cure you, but they will lessen the effects of the infection."

"I'll go out and get them right away," Haruka responded. "What kind of fluids?"

"Fruit juice would be fine, due to the vitamin C. Also water. It's important to keep her hydrated." Ami smiled timidly. "And there's always chicken soup."

Michiru's hand folded over Ami's wrist. The doctor looked to her patient and received a solemn head shake from Michiru.

"Don't shake your head," Haruka said. "Doctor's orders. You're getting chicken soup."

"It's always too salty whenever you make it," fussed Michiru.

"You're too salty," Haruka shot back and headed for the kitchen to check the soup supply.

"Honestly, Ami," Michiru sighed, "I love her, but she makes the worst chicken soup in creation."

"Worse than Serenity's? That's saying something," Ami quipped.

"I apologize for her dragging you all the way out here for this," Michiru began.

"It's all right," Ami assured her. "Actually, I had something I wanted to ask Haruka."

"So, ask," Haruka said, ambling back into the room.

"Well," Ami began, composing her thoughts. "There's a small research facility located on Yakushima Island. You are acquainted with the island's location?"

"Yeah, it's part of the Ryukyu Islands south of Japan. Okinawa is another one of that chain," Haruka nodded.

"This facility is run by a colleague of mine," Ami continued. "Dr. Jotaro Hashimoto. He's a biologist studying the fauna of Yakushima, primarily the Macaque population. It's a small facility, but they've produced some very interesting findings." She adjusted her glasses. "To come to the point, nothing has been heard from them for months - - since the restoration of the planet after the ice disaster. Given how small the facility is and how many problems the world has faced in the last six months, their lack of communication went unnoticed until now."

"You're going to check on them?" Michiru ventured.

"I would," Ami hesitated, "but Serenity is planning an excursion to Australia to help with the restoration of that country. Luna feels that she shouldn't go alone, and I agree. Makoto has already volunteered to go with her, but Rei is still in The Philippines and Minako is filming her new film. Besides, I should be there to assist if she encounters any - - health problems."

Haruka and Michiru exchanged solemn glances. They both knew that "health problems" was a diplomatic way of saying Serenity might try to do too much and over-extend herself.

"So I'd like you to go, Haruka, if you're amenable," Ami continued. "Your experience piloting helicopters will be a great asset to this excursion, given the jungle terrain of Yakushima."

"Self Defense Force doesn't have copter pilots?" Haruka asked. "Sounds like a job for Air Rescue."

"I think the evidentiary factors of the situation indicate that a Senshi might be a greater asset to this task than an Air Rescue or a Self Defense Force pilot," Ami demurred.

"And what evidentiary factors would those be?" Michiru asked pointedly, then blew her nose into a tissue.

"Nothing concrete," Ami replied. "But I suspect some of the research had been veering into genetics. Perhaps I'm being overly cautious, but I just feel that a Senshi might be a warranted precaution. I'd go myself if I wasn't committed to guarding Serenity."

"Hey, you can't be too cautious," Haruka shrugged. "And I have been kind of bored lately. Oh, but I have to stay here and take care of Michiru."

"No, you don't," Michiru sighed peevishly. "This may come as a complete shock to you, but I am - - um, over thirty, and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, as cranky as I'm probably going to get, you'll probably want to get out of the house."

"Michiru," Haruka began, but Michiru held up her hand.

"Go. I've also noticed how bored you've been, what with you being retired from the Formula One circuit, and the 2016 season being cancelled by ice disaster repairs anyway. It'll do you good to get behind the controls of something other than your precious Reventon. And if Ami is right about her fears, you're a better choice to handle this than a normal civilian."

Haruka sighed. "Fine. You've got yourself a pilot, Ami. But I'm not leaving you on your own, Michiru. Not when you're sick." She crossed over to the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Michiru asked suspiciously.

"Your mother," Haruka replied. Michiru's eyes grew to saucers.

"You'd do that to a sick woman?" Michiru gasped dramatically.

* * *

In the Crystal Palace, in the Royal Chambers, Queen Serenity sat in a plush Queen Anne armchair. Young Setsuko was sitting on her lap and the child was recounting her last day of kindergarten before Christmas break. The Queen listened eagerly, but Luna, perched on a cabinet across the room, noticed a bit of preoccupation with the monarch. She knew why.

"And Miyoshi-Chan drew a picture of the school yard covered in snow," Setsuko related. "It was very good. It had the playground and all the trees and the place where Sensei parks and everything!"

"That's wonderful, Setsuko-Chan!" gasped The Queen. "Did you do a drawing, too?"

"Yes," sighed the child. "But it wasn't as good."

"Don't be so modest," Serenity smiled. "I'm sure it was very good."

"Not as good as Miyoshi-Chan."

"Did you have fun doing it?" Serenity asked. Setsuko nodded. "Then that's all that's really important. You don't have to be as good as Miyoshi-Chan, as long as you have fun." The Queen darkened for a moment. "Setsuko-Chan, do you remember when I had to travel to all of those other places to help all of those other people?"

"Are you leaving again?" Setsuko sobered.

"Only for a few days," Serenity assured her. "I'll come right back. I promise."

"Will you be here for Christmas?"

"I wouldn't miss it," beamed Serenity. "I want to find out what you got me!"

"Mama," huffed the little black-haired girl. But her mood didn't last. "So where are you going this time?"

"Australia," Serenity told her. "Do you know where that is?"

"That's the place where they have the kangaroos and the koala bears," Setsuko replied proudly. "Can you bring me back a koala bear?"

"Well, I can't bring back a real one," whined the monarch. "But I can probably bring you back a toy one. It that OK?"

"Your Majesty, you're going to spoil the child," muttered Luna.

"Mind your own business, Luna," Serenity replied. "And DON'T call me 'Your Majesty'!" Setsuko giggled. "So, are you going to be OK while I'm gone? Your Papa will be here and Luna will be here to watch you."

"Will Ichiro-Kun be here?" Setsuko asked.

"Yes," Serenity replied, momentarily surprised.

"Then I'll be OK. But don't stay too long. Can I go play with Ichiro-Kun?"

"All right," Serenity grinned. The girl slid to the floor and scooted out of the room.

"Well apparently I've been put in my place," Luna remarked. Then she noticed Serenity's expression. "Your Majesty, what's wrong?"

"Remember when she used to carry on whenever I'd leave?" Serenity sighed. "She doesn't love me anymore."

"Oh gracious," Luna scowled. "Your Majesty . . .!"

"Kidding, Luna," Serenity smirked.

"Don't attempt things you know nothing about," the cat replied. "It is comforting to see the child adjusting. It's quite the recommendation of your parenting skills - - despite some of your more indulgent tendencies."

"You're sure it's not just what the crystal did?"

"Don't underestimate the loving, caring environment you provide, Your Majesty. The crystal may have gotten her over the initial trauma of her separation from her birth parents, but your care and that of His Majesty's is what has provided Setsuko a chance to grow and flower. Credit where credit is due, Your Majesty."

"If you say so," Serenity surrendered. Then her eyes narrowed. "She does seem very close to Ichiro-Kun. I wonder if some day . . ."

"Your Majesty, can you at least wait until the child has reached puberty before you marry her off?" sighed Luna.

"I wasn't going to bring it up," fumed The Queen. Luna nodded in vindication. "But then, why wait until the last minute?" Luna scowled.

* * *

At Haneda Airport later that afternoon, Haruka was standing in a hanger that housed a small four passenger, single-engine Nareon light aircraft. It was the first time she had seen the new model South Korean made aircraft up close, so naturally she gave herself a chance to look over the cockpit. Dressed for the climate she was heading into, Haruka wore a sleeveless t-shirt with a cotton long-sleeve red and black plaid shirt over it, thick jeans and hiking boots. To anyone who didn't know her, she looked like a young man at home in the wild.

"Haruka, we're here!" Haruka heard Ami call out. Climbing down from the aircraft, she ambled over to where Ami was.

Ami was with three other people. Haruka recognized the thin black-haired man in his early forties as the pilot of the Nareon from his dress and manner. With him was a stout, soft, bespectacled man with brown hair and lightly tanned skin. He wore black slacks and a beige polo shirt, which told Haruka that he wasn't used to working outdoors in a tropical climate. Yet his skin tone told her he was. Looking over his out-of-shape body swung Haruka's estimation towards the former conclusion

The last person in the group was a woman. She was slightly taller than Ami, slim without being petite, with a very Japanese moon face, silky black hair pulled behind her into a bun, high cheekbones and pinched, beady eyes. She was dressed for the climate and the terrain, wearing an olive shirt with the sleeves rolled up, green shorts that ended above the knee, long socks and hiking shoes. Additionally she toted a backpack.

"Haruka, this is Hanbei Kagashima," Ami said, gesturing to the pilot. "He'll fly you as far as Yakushima Airport. From there, you'll travel by helicopter to the research site in the Yakushima interior." Haruka nodded to him.

"You're the copter pilot?" Kagashima asked, nodding back. "Ever fly a Nareon?"

"No," shrugged Haruka diffidently. "I was looking over the controls. I could probably do it in a pinch, but why bother when you've got a pro." She turned to the woman and smiled that bad boy smile that so many women thrilled to. "And you are?"

"DOCTOR Kuroi," the woman replied stonily. "I'm the physician on this team. Hiroyama-San asked me to come along in case there were medical problems at the research facility." Sensing the woman's cold attitude towards her, Haruka withdrew behind her mask of indifference.

"This is Kaburo Hiroyama," Ami continued. "He's the liaison between Tokyo University and Dr. Hashimoto's team."

"You're actually Haruka Tenoh?" Hiroyama gasped. "THE Haruka Tenoh."

"Yeah," Haruka shrugged, by now used to the reaction of fans.

"I am SO honored to have you on this excursion!" Hiroyama gushed. "Fujihara-Sensei, you never told me that you knew Haruka Tenoh!"

"It never came up," Ami offered weakly.

"I assume he's somebody?" Dr. Kuroi scowled impatiently.

"The greatest race car driver in Japan!" Hiroyama exclaimed.

"Oh," Kuroi replied, unimpressed. "Shall we get started?" Kuroi turned and walked to the plane to stow her backpack. Kagashima and Haruka glanced at each other.

"I guess she's not a fan," Kagashima grinned.

"Not everyone is," Haruka replied. She glanced at the doctor as she walked. "Too bad. I could definitely be a fan of her." Turning back, she caught Ami's disapproving stare.

"Check the long range forecast?" Kagashima inquired.

"There's a front rolling in from the Pacific," Haruka related. "But we've got plenty of time to fly in, assess the situation and pull Hashimoto's team out if necessary."

"Sounds good," he nodded. "Let's get you folks to Yakushima." He turned to Hiroyama. "If you're taking anything with you, better load it now. As soon as I confirm it with the tower, we're shoving off." He turned back to Haruka. "Mind riding co-pilot? I doubt I'll need you, but you can't be too cautious."

"Words to live by," Haruka nodded.

Kagashima headed off to contact the control tower. Haruka turned to Ami.

"If you've got a chance before you and Dumpling head out, could you look in on Michiru?" Haruka requested.

"Haruka," Ami began incredulously. "Michiru has a head cold, not Scarlet Fever. With rest and fluids, she'll be fine in a few days."

"Yeah, I keep telling myself that," Haruka murmured. Then she took on a more jovial attitude. "I just want you to make sure she hasn't strangled her mom yet."

Turning, Haruka headed for the small passenger plane. Ami watched her go. The attempt at humor may have fooled other people, but it didn't fool the dissecting eye of Ami Fujihara. And what she saw made Haruka Tenoh such a dichotomy. She could openly lust after another woman, almost like she was playing a game. But even the merest hint that she might somehow lose Michiru Kaioh was a fear that gripped this woman's soul with both hands.

"I must investigate that further some day," Ami thought to herself. "It might make for a very telling paper in the psychological journals."

From the hanger, Ami watched the single-engine plane taxi from the structure out onto the plane's assigned runway. As it turned to head south from Tokyo to Naha, Haruka's face came in view. Ami spotted her and waved. Haruka waved back confidently. The plane took off without a hitch. When Haruka's plane was out of sight, Ami walked over to another hanger. There waited a Cessna Citation commuter jet. After a short wait, a limousine pulled up to the hanger. Out of the car came Makoto, who immediately turned and helped Serenity out of the back while two Palace Security Officers flanked the car and looked around. Makoto seemed fine, until she turned and looked at the plane. Serenity and Ami picked up on it immediately.

"Mako-Chan, you don't have to go if you don't want to," Serenity told her.

"No," Makoto replied, her voice quavering. "You need me. I have to be there." Ami could see she was tighter than a stretched rubber band.

"I can administer a sedative if you like," the doctor offered.

"If you think it's best," Makoto replied, her voice breathy.

"Or I could put you to sleep," Serenity offered. Ami touched her hand.

"Perhaps my way would be better," Ami suggested, "for you and her."

"Right," Serenity nodded, stung by memories. "Better I stay out of her mind."

"I didn't mean it that way, Serenity," Ami told her. Getting behind Makoto and cupping the woman's elbows with her hands, Ami guided her friend to the boarding stairs. "It's going to be all right, Makoto."

"Yeah," Makoto whispered unconvincingly. "It's going to be fine."

Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Anything But Pacific

THE SECRET COLONY OF YAKUSHIMA  
Chapter 2: "Anything But Pacific"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

After a refueling stop at Naha, the Nareon continued on over the strait between Japan and Yakushima for Yakushima Airport. The flight itself had been uneventful. The professional in Haruka was grateful for that, though the bored thrill-seeker wished she'd gotten a chance to take the controls of the Nareon at least once.

As the Nareon approached the island of Yakushima, Haruka looked it over while glancing back at the instruments periodically. She knew from basic information that Yakushima was settled around the coast and had some nature parks for tourists in the interior. The interior of the northwest central part of the island was still thick jungle and mountains, despite deforestation. What she didn't know was where exactly this research facility was. It was something she would find out at Yakushima Airport when they picked up the helicopter. If she had to guess, though, it would be in the unsettled interior. If you were going to study macaques, you went where the macaques lived.

"Hard to believe such thick jungle still survives in this time," Dr. Kuroi observed. The jungle terrain they were flying over certainly had impressed her.

"Good," thought Haruka. The last thing they needed on this trip was someone thinking it was an afternoon at a theme park.

"It's nice to see that most of the trees survived the ice disaster," Hiroyama added. "Losing this would have been terrible."

"If you don't mind my asking," Haruka ventured, "what exactly is this Dr. Hashimoto and his crew working on down there? Ami mentioned something about genetics, but she didn't have a lot of details."

"Oh, Dr. Hashimoto was able to gather DNA samples from some of the native macaques," Hiroyama explained, wiping his puffy face with a handkerchief. Already the climate was getting to him. "In addition to studying their behavior patterns in the wild, he and his team hope to link behavioral patterns to specific DNA codes"

"Why?"

"Why?" sputtered Hiroyama. "Well, to try to link specific behavior patterns to specific gene strands."

"Find out if there's good genes and evil genes?" Haruka summarized.

"That's," Hiroyama muttered, "an over-simplification. It's more along the lines of determining whether certain behaviors are genetically instinctual or environmentally induced. The maternal instinct, for example. Territorial behavior, or the factors in choosing a mate."

"So if you find out that there's a genetic code that makes a macaque act a certain way," Haruka continued, "what do you do with that knowledge? Use it to turn macaques into puppets? Or do you try to apply it to humans?"

"Well that's certainly not the aim of this research," Hiroyama assured her. "We merely have questions we're trying to answer."

"And once you get the answer?"

"We move on to the next question," Hiroyama smiled.

"Why are you so concerned?" Dr. Kuroi demanded.

"Given Tenoh-San's background, I imagine her concerns about potential genetic engineering are affecting her interest," Hiroyama proposed.

"My background?" Haruka questioned.

"Wait!" Dr. Kuroi exclaimed. "You said 'her'!" Kuroi gaped at Haruka. Haruka turned in her seat and glanced over her shoulder at the stunned physician. "You're a woman?"

"Disappointed?" Haruka grinned and winked at her. At once Kuroi's eyes flared with anger and she quickly glanced out the window in a huff. "Now, what about 'my background'?"

"The ongoing debate over whether homosexuality is genetic or learned behavior," Hiroyama explained. "Personally, I don't even see the need to debate it. We are what we are. But it seems to matter to some people. Perhaps one day an off-shoot of this research could solve the debate for good."

"I suppose," Haruka replied in a non-committal manner. She glanced again at the fuming Dr. Kuroi.

Maybe she didn't like people who flirted.

"Yakushima Tower, this is Nareon zero two niner," the pilot said over his radio. "I am on a westerly heading. Over."

"Nareon zero two niner, we have you on screen at seventy-two degrees," came the reply from the tower. "You are cleared for landing. Over."

"Roger that, Yakushima Tower. Making initial approach. Out." He turned to Haruka. "Milk run."

Haruka smiled back.

* * *

Inside Sound Stage #8 on the famous Toho Studios lot in Chiyoda-ku, the streets of nearby Minato-ku frozen over in deep ice had been recreated. On a barren, ice-covered street, Sailor Moon stood, her Moon Tier pointed up at seemingly nothing. Only if you looked closely, you might notice that this Sailor Moon was not Usagi Chiba, but in reality Minako Aino. And as she acted, her every movement was recorded by a movie camera on a crane above her.

"Please stop this!" Sailor Moon wailed, the Moon Tier pointed up at the camera. "Please! There's no need for this! Please don't make me destroy you! We can live together in harmony!" Agony colored her features and made her face scrunch up. "Please don't make me destroy you!"

"Cut!" the director, Noburo Ayamu, called out from his perch on the crane behind the cinematographer. "Excellent, Aino-San! Light the next set up!"

Instantly Minako broke character. She headed for the refreshment table for a drink of water. But she stopped when she noticed Luna, who was on the set as liaison and technical advisor from the Palace, heading over to where the crane was about to set down. Sensing trouble, Minako eased over to the area. Luna and Ayamu had locked horns on several occasions during the production and Minako hoped to head off another lengthy, disruptive spat.

"Ayamu-San," Luna spoke up as the crane set down. "I don't think I made myself quite clear before. The dialogue in that scene is nothing like what actually happened. I thought we had agreed to be more accurate in the portrayal of Her Majesty."

"Nyanko-San," Ayamu began, trying to keep hold of his patience, "there is no record of what was actually said when Sailor Moon confronted the Ice Giant." "Nyanko-San" was the agreed upon formal title Luna would be addressed as, once the crew had gotten used to seeing a talking cat, since "Luna" was much too informal. "You weren't there. I wasn't there. The writers weren't there. Serenity-Hime said she doesn't remember what she said and the Ice Giant was destroyed. Therefore, we made the best guess we could."

"Frankly, the words seem a trifle," Luna stood her ground, "melodramatic. Her Majesty would never tell someone she was about to destroy them. The thought of destroying a living thing would never enter her mind, much less her speech."

"And yet, she did," Ayamu countered.

"Must I remind you again, Ayamu-San, that this film is made at the indulgence of the crown," Luna said icily, "and that my role here is to see events and the crown fairly and accurately depicted."

"And MY role," Ayamu fired back, "is to make an entertaining picture. I don't see your problem here. If anything, Serenity-Hime comes across as the greatest hero since Amaterasu!"

"And you're doing a great job, Ayamu-Sama," Minako said, swooping in and scooping Luna up in her arms. "Luna's just being extra cautious about the King and Queen. I'm sure she'll think differently when she sees the dailies."

Not waiting for comment from either party, Minako hurried Luna over to the refreshment table and sat her down on it. Tail twitching, the cat looked up at her.

"I am just trying to keep the reputation of His and Her Majesty from being," fumed the cat, "exploited for cheap short-term gain!"

"I get that, Luna, and you're great at your job," Minako told her. Even close up, her resemblance to Serenity's Sailor Moon period was uncanny. "But they're not trying to do that. Yeah, the money men at the studio are seeing million yen notes dancing in their heads, but Ayamu-Sama is trying to do a quality film. He did as much as you did to get the anime flavor cleaned out of the script. And he does value your input. He wants to be as accurate as he can. But this isn't a documentary. He's got to sell tickets, too."

"At the expense of the crown's reputation?" Luna huffed. "It's all tawdry rubbish! And the scene where Her Majesty discovers His Majesty frozen - - no one in her right mind would believe such drivel."

"Give me some credit as an actress, Luna," Minako told her. "Yeah, some of those lines still make a person cringe when they're read off of a page. But I can put Serenity's heart behind those same lines and have everyone believing they're watching what actually happened." She smirked. "Because I'm that good."

"Very well," the black cat relented. "I must admit that you have captured Her Majesty. I caught myself several times wanting to run out there and advise her, just like the old days."

"Thanks," Minako smiled. "It'll be even more impressive when they add the CGI."

"And that's another issue. I've yet to see any indication of how Artemis and I are to be represented in this CGI beyond the initial artist renderings. Mind you, I don't want us being made to look like some plush toy with large eyes and big heads, like they did in that ridiculous anime." Luna grew thoughtful for a moment. "How do you manage it? Looking at a mark in the air and making everyone believe that there's an Ice Giant standing before you?"

"Well," Minako replied, her smile dimming a little, "in this case, it helps that I actually faced the real thing. At least something good came out of being turned into a popsicle."

* * *

At an airport in Darwin, Australia, three women disembarked from a plane. Though they weren't expecting it, they were greeted by a reception committee of national, provincial and local officials, important citizens and anyone else who could wangle their way in, as well as the local and national press. This surprised Queen Serenity, though Ami was expecting it. And it made their joint efforts to hold Makoto up on unsteady feet all the more embarrassing.

["Queen Serenity,"] the head official began. He was a burly, rough looking man tamed by his tailored suit and combed back white hair. ["Australia and its people are honored by your visit. We welcome you warmly."]

Puzzled, Serenity looked to Ami.

"They're honored by your visit and warmly welcome you," Ami translated.

"Oh! How nice!" Serenity exclaimed. Then her brow knit with effort. "Now how do you say that? High school was SO long ago!" She turned back to the official. ["Me gladly meeting you!"]

Puzzled, the official looked to Ami.

["She's honored and thanks you for your hospitality,"] Ami translated.

"Well this is too much work," Serenity proclaimed and snapped her fingers. "Can you understand me now?"

"Why yes!" marveled the official. "How did you . . .?" Then he noticed Makoto. She was wobbling, her eyes drooping, and barely able to stand without assistance. "Is she ill?"

"Afraid of flying," Serenity leaned in and whispered dramatically.

"Heard you," Makoto slurred. The Queen flushed.

"If we can have a place to sit down until the sedative wears off?" Ami ventured.

"Of course!" the official gasped.

Everybody fell over themselves ushering the Queen and her party into the airport waiting area and partitioning off a section for their use. The official sat down across from them, while everyone else jockeyed for a place to observe.

"This assistance your government is offering is very generous and greatly appreciated," he told Serenity while Ami tended to Makoto.

"It's nothing remarkable," Serenity told him, smiling gently. "I'm sure anyone else would do the same if they were in my position. And this way there won't be so many desperate people migrating from other countries in the face of terrible, dangerous travel conditions. Given those circumstances, I really don't have a choice, now do I?"

"Yes, a delicate situation to be sure," he nodded. Then he paused for a moment. "Forgive me. I heard about your visit to New Guinea and Indonesia two weeks ago, but I have to confess I'm having a difficult time believing it. You just - - wished it back to normal?"

"Yes," Serenity nodded happily. "Fortunately the islands weren't too big. I only got a little dizzy spell from it."

"Are you going to be able to handle restoring a continent like Australia? We're a much bigger land mass that Indonesia or New Guinea."

"That's why we're staying several days," Ami spoke up. "Rather than do the entire continent at once, Serenity will restore it one province at a time. It will be less strain on her, particularly with roughly half of the land mass being desert that will require little restoration."

"I see," the official smiled. "So when were you planning to start?"

Before they could answer, Makoto snorted loudly. Serenity and Ami looked and found her slumped on the sofa, asleep.

"Ami-Chan!" gasped Serenity.

"Makoto is a large person with a large phobia," Ami replied. "I had to use a large dose."

Serenity grimaced, then glanced timidly at the official. "I guess we're going to have to wait until Mako-Chan wakes up," she said, "if that's OK?"

* * *

Twenty-two minutes out of Yakushima Airport, Haruka surveyed the terrain ahead of her and found only dense jungle. She was piloting a Kawasaki/Eurocopter EC 145 medium utility transport helicopter while Hiroyama peered out the side port and Dr. Kuroi obsessively rechecked her medical supplies in the backpack she had brought along. Instruments indicated they were on the proper heading, the one Haruka received at the airport. Her pilot's instincts agreed with the assessment. Her information said there was a small clearing by the facility that a helicopter could land in. But she wasn't seeing it.

"Any of this looking familiar, Hiroyama-San?" she asked, glancing quickly at the passenger.

"I have to admit that it's been a few years since I've been here," Hiroyama confessed. "But that mountainous range over on the left does look familiar. That's about the only landmark I can recall beyond the clearing." He glanced back at Haruka. "After all, jungles tend to look pretty similar."

"Probably not to the macaques," Haruka replied. "If we don't spot the clearing soon, I'm going to have to start a circular search . . ." She stopped and focused on the distance. "That looks like it. Hope they maintained that landing area. It's going to be a tight fit regardless."

"Are you always this optimistic?" Dr. Kuroi commented, her sight never leaving her medical pack.

"Better to expect the worse and be wrong than expect the best and be wrong," Haruka said. She engaged the helicopter's radio. "Hashimoto Research Facility, this is EC-7287. Do you read?"

There was no response.

"Hashimoto Research Facility, this is EC-7287. Do you read? Over," Haruka repeated. "Hashimoto Research Facility, this is EC-7287. Come in Hashimoto Research Facility."

"Maybe they're all out doing research in the field," Dr. Kuroi suggested, though it didn't sound like she believed it.

"I didn't expect them to have someone staffing the radio 24/7," Haruka said. "But they should at least have a remote link in case someone tries to contact them."

"Unless they have it turned off," Hiroyama offered. Haruka glanced at him. "So the noise doesn't frighten the macaques."

"Right. Wouldn't want to do that," muttered Haruka. "Hashimoto Research Facility, this is EC-7287. Do you read?" The helicopter was closing in on the facility. The landing area was visible now.

Suddenly a shot rang out.

"Was that gun fire?" gasped Hiroyama.

"Damn right it was," Haruka said grimly, her focus completely on the situation. Two more shots rang out, one piercing the front windshield in the upper right corner. Haruka steered with one hand while she held the radio microphone in the other. "Yakushima Tower, this is EC-7287! We are currently under fire from the ground!"

"What are you doing? You're veering off!" Hiroyama exclaimed.

"I'm getting us out of the line of fire!" roared Haruka.

"But the research . . .!"

"Can wait! I'm not going to risk . . .!"

The thought was interrupted by several more shots, followed by the squeal of metal. Suddenly the helicopter shook violently.

"What's wrong!" Kuroi demanded fearfully.

"Lucky shot must have clipped the tail rotor!" Haruka hissed as she struggled to control the quivering craft. "Going to have to head for the research facility now! There's no other place to set her down!"

"Are we going to crash?" Kuroi gasped.

"Not if I can . . .!"

The shriek of rending metal cut Haruka off. Instantly the helicopter began to spin counterclockwise.

"STRAP IN!" Haruka bellowed. "WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

The helicopter lurched to the left. The mountainous region west-northwest of the facility rose up to greet it as the overhead rotor blades impacted with the tops of thick trees.

Continued in Chapter 3


	3. Aircraft Down

THE SECRET COLONY OF YAKUSHIMA  
Chapter 3: "Aircraft Down"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

"You're sure you're feeling all right, Mako-Chan?" Serenity asked.

"I'm fine, Hon', now that I'm on solid ground again," Makoto told her. The two women and Ami were walking out of the airport in Darwin, Australia. A large group of locals, official and bystanders drawn in by the situation, followed them at a distance. "The important question is how do YOU feel?"

"I wish people would stop asking that," fussed Serenity.

"They're legitimate inquiries," Ami argued, "given your history of fainting and your propensity to over-extend yourself."

"Yeah, that's why we're here, Hon'. We're here to keep you from doing too much and lend you some senshi energy if you do. We're not just here to keep you company."

"Would it be so bad if you were just here to keep me company?" the Queen pouted.

"Don't start that," Makoto said with wry impatience. "You're not going to guilt-trip me. I know all of your tricks."

"Then I'm going to have to invent new tricks," muttered Serenity. Makoto and Ami glanced at each other in amusement.

"If you intend to do this now, we should transform," Ami said.

The pair summoned their henshin sticks and transformed into their senshi identities, much to the wonderment of the watching crowd. Serenity looked back to her two senshi. When they were ready, they nodded to her.

Cupping her hands in front of her chest, Serenity opened a warp in reality and summoned the Imperium Silver Crystal. The jewel began to sparkle in the afternoon sunlight. A ripple of amazement went up from the gathered people behind them. As she extended her arms and the crystal forward from her body, Serenity's head fell back. Her eyes closed. The jewel pulsed.

A wave of silver energy radiated out from the Silver Crystal, passing through everything around it. Everyone who came in contact with the energy felt a momentary sensation of utter bliss. It was gone in a moment, though, and everyone felt the poorer for it. Confused, for they felt that a simple energy pulse couldn't be all she was going to do, the crowd looked around.

"The south hangars!" an airport worker exclaimed, pointing. "They're back to normal!"

Everyone looked in growing amazement, for the south hangars had still been under repair six months after the disaster. As such, they didn't notice Serenity crumple. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter noticed. Catching her by the arms, the two senshi guided their Queen to a nearby bench and eased her down. The Mayor of Darwin, one of the dignitaries in the crowd, took a phone call on his cell.

"Hon', can you speak?" Jupiter asked as Mercury set to work examining her.

Serenity thought a moment. Jupiter noticed her eyes didn't seem to focus.

"Yeah," Serenity panted. "I just couldn't remember how for a second."

"Mercury?"

"Pulse rapid, breathing shallow," Mercury commented. "Serenity, do you feel light-headed?"

"You mean more than usual?" Serenity asked vacantly.

"Please stop joking, Serenity," Mercury chided her.

"Oh, Mercury," fussed the Queen. "I'll be all right. Feels like I ran ten miles, but I'll be all right."

"How would you know how running ten miles feels?" Jupiter smirked. "It always took a senshi emergency to pry you off the sofa."

"Well if I ever did run ten miles, it would probably feel like this," Serenity countered. "How am I doing, Mercury?"

"Your pupils are becoming responsive and your pulse is slowing," Mercury reported. "I'd say you're recovering."

"See."

"Serenity, you almost went into shock for a moment," Mercury cautioned.

"For real?" gasped Jupiter.

"That's why I insisted we come along. No more exertion for you today, Serenity. You need lots of rest."

"And a big meal?" Serenity asked hopefully. Grinning, Mercury nodded. Just then, the Mayor came over.

"I just got the report," he marveled. "All the damage from the ice disaster is - - gone! I can't believe . . .!"

Jupiter interrupted, shaking Mercury and pointing to Serenity. Serenity was staring off into space. Quickly Mercury's hand went to the Queen's neck. But upon Mercury's touch, Serenity came out of it and looked at the senshi with a haunted expression.

"Serenity?" Mercury asked.

"I felt something," Serenity mumbled, "just now. Like someone close to me . . ." A stricken look came across her face. "Do you have a phone? I have to call Endymion! See if he's all right! And Setsuko-Chan! And the others!"

The Mayor handed her his cell phone. Serenity started punching in numbers, but stopped and anxiously looked at Mercury.

"Mercury, I forgot what Tokyo's prefix code is!" the Queen exclaimed, panic growing within her.

* * *

"EC-7287, this is Yakushima Tower, come in," the air traffic controller broadcast. "EC-7287, this is Yakushima Tower, come in. Over."

"They said they were taking gunfire from the ground," another controller informed his supervisor. "That was their last communication. Then they went off the radar screen."

"EC-7287, this is Yakushima Tower, come in. EC-7287, this is Yakushima Tower, come in. Over."

"Scramble the emergency search and rescue teams," the supervisor decided. "Is their transponder still active?"

"No, sir," the controller responded.

"I hope they didn't go down in that jungle. If they crashed there, it could be weeks before we even spot the crash site."

* * *

Back in Tokyo, Michiru Kaioh lay in bed. A cold compress was on the table next to her bed. An empty bowl of chicken soup was sitting next to it. A magazine lay on the bed next to her, discarded. The green-haired artist looked up at the ceiling and realized once again that she was completely, utterly bored.

"So, Michi-Chan, how was the soup?" Constance Kaioh chirped as she entered the room. Sudden being bored and alone didn't seem so bad. "Michi-Chan!"

"Mom, I have asked you not to call me that," Michiru rasped, struggling to keep her temper. "I am not five anymore."

"Michi-Chan, how are you going to get better if you take this off?" Constance asked, picking up the compress and trying to put it back on her daughter's forehead. Michiru nimbly blocked the move with her forearm. "Stop being stubborn!"

"Mom, cold compresses are for fevers," Michiru said hoarsely. "I do not have a fever. I have a head cold. If you HAVE to get me a compress, get me a warm one that might help reduce the swelling in my sinuses! That's what I need!"

"If you ask me, you need a shot of gin," Constance fired back. This stopped Michiru in her tracks. "That's what we used back on the chorus circuit."

"Mom, I may regret asking this," Michiru began, "but how is a shot of gin supposed to cure a head cold?"

"Well, it doesn't, really," Constance frowned. Then she glanced at Michiru and smirked. "But enough doses and you don't really care if you're cured or not."

Michiru rolled her eyes.

"How you lived to be . . ." Michiru began to mutter.

"Ah ah! No spreading malicious gossip," Constance cautioned her.

"Fifty-seven," Michiru continued defiantly. Her mother stuck her tongue out at her. "Mom, I appreciate that you're trying to help . . ."

"So how was the chicken soup?" Constance cut her off.

"It was - - all right. A little salty. Did you make it?"

"Depends," Constance shied. "Does pouring it out of a can count?"

"No," Michiru smiled, "but the thought does, I suppose." Constance reached over and placed her hand on Michiru's. Suddenly Michiru felt grateful for the gesture.

Constance got up to collect the empty soup bowl. To her surprise, Michiru began to pull herself out of bed as well.

"Should you be doing that?" Constance asked.

"I'm tired of just laying there," sighed Michiru. When she reached a sitting position, though, she grimaced and her hand shot to her cheek. "Oh, it feels like I've got a down comforter stuffed up my nose."

"You sound like your grandmother," Constance smiled. "That woman could predict rain just by the way her sinuses swelled." Constance paused for a moment of melancholy. "I wish you could have met your grandmother."

"So do I, Mom," Michiru mused. Then she pushed up to her feet.

"Going to paint?"

"I'd like to, but the way I feel is stifling any sort of creativity," Michiru sighed. "I'll just get my violin out and try not to drip all over it. There's a piece I've been trying to master. If I can do it feeling like this, it'll be a breeze when I'm healthy."

As Constance headed out with the dishes, Michiru fished a robe out of the closet and put it over her pajamas. Usually she didn't wear pajamas, opting instead for the sexy numbers that Haruka preferred. However, the last thing she felt right now was sexy and the more of her that was covered, the more comfortable she felt. Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Constance called out from the kitchen.

Trudging into the other room, the room Michiru had established as her personal studio, the woman picked up her violin and bow. Placing the sheet music on a stand before her, Michiru placed her violin to her chin. She exhaled deeply, trying to summon the strength to be creative, then placed bow to strings and drew. Five notes in, though, Constance burst into the room.

"Michiru!" her mother gasped. Instantly Michiru was on edge. Constance never used her proper name unless there was trouble. "That was the police in Yakushima! Haruka's helicopter has gone down in the mountains!"

The blood drained from Michiru's face. Quickly she placed the violin and bow back on its stand, then hurried out of the room. When Constance caught up with her, Michiru was getting dressed.

"Mom, call the airport," Michiru said, taking control of the situation. "Get me a seat on the next flight to Yakushima. If nothing is available, charter a private plane."

"Michiru," Constance intervened, grasping her daughter by the shoulders. "You can't fly! Not what that cold! The altitude could injure you!"

"I'll take the risk," Michiru argued.

"Michiru, you can't help Haruka if you're injured!"

Michiru stopped, actually going limp against her mother's grip for a moment. She wanted to argue. She wanted to disregard everything Constance told her. But Constance was right. Then her resolve strengthened.

"Then I'll take the train," Michiru proclaimed. "Drive if I have to. Rent a boat at Miyazaki."

"Michiru," Constance began.

"Mom, I'm going!" Michiru fumed. "Haruka may need me!"

"I was just going to say," Constance replied patiently, "let me get my purse and I'll go with you."

A wave of emotion flooded over Michiru. She swallowed.

"Thank you," she whispered. Constance smiled her reply.

* * *

At a hotel in Darwin just off of the airport, Ami and Makoto stood in the doorway of the suite, looking at their charge. Queen Serenity was sleeping on the bed. Her slumber was fitful rather than the deep state of unconsciousness she normally attained. Makoto glanced from Serenity to Ami, looking for some cue as to whether she should be worried or relieved. Ami just stared.

"Took a lot out of her, didn't it?" Makoto ventured.

"Every time she tries something like this, it seems to take more out of her," Ami responded, her eyes never leaving Serenity.

"Well, she ate like a horse before she conked out," Makoto offered. "That's a good sign, isn't it?"

"I suppose. If she didn't have an appetite, I suppose I'd really worry." A scowl formed on Ami's mouth. "I don't understand it, Makoto. I've performed every physical test I know of on her to see if there's been some negative effect on her health by these - - miracles she performs, for lack of a better term. I haven't found anything aside from initial general fatigue and temporary hypo-tension. Yet every time she performs this act, her reaction is just that much worse."

"Maybe those tiny robots did something to her," Makoto suggested.

"I've accounted for that," Ami shook her head and Makoto felt silly for making the suggestion. "The nano-bots did no permanent cranial or neurological damage and all of the damage they did inflict has healed. No, it has to be the act she's performing or her use of the Silver Crystal. She's exceeding her physical limitations. The problem is that her physical limitations seem to change on a case by case basis."

"Well, you're her doctor," Makoto said. "Maybe you need to tell her to stop."

"Like she'd listen."

"Well, order her to stop. And if she won't listen to you alone, get Endymion in on it. I'll help out any way I can. I know she wants to help everybody, but she can't just keep giving until there's nothing left. Nobody wants that - - except maybe Dietman Takahashi and his bunch." Makoto glanced back at Serenity. "You don't have to tell me how hard it is to tell her 'no'. We've both known her too long. But one thing I learned being a parent is that sometimes the best way to tell them you love them is to tell them 'no'."

"More people should come to you for advice," Ami smiled. "All right. I'll tell her - - but only if you're backing me to keep me strong."

"I'll sit on her if I have to," chuckled Makoto.

"I certainly hope that won't be necessary," twittered Ami as she reached for her cell phone. Its vibrating had alerted her to an incoming call. "Yes, Artemis?"

With that, Serenity's eyes snapped open. A chill ran down Makoto's spine.

"Ami," the voice on the phone began. Ami could tell by the tone of the cat's voice that it wasn't good news. "The palace just got a call from Yakushima . . ."

"Haruka," Serenity said faintly. "That's what I was feeling. Haruka's in trouble." Startled, Makoto turned to Ami.

"That was Artemis," Ami related, struggling to keep control of her concentration in the face of both the news from Tokyo and Serenity's sudden, eerie behavior. "The helicopter Haruka was piloting went down in the mountains of Yakushima."

"Is she OK?" gasped Makoto.

"They," Ami swallowed, "haven't found them yet."

"I have to go to them," Serenity said and began to rise from bed. "I have to go help. Haruka could be hurt - - or worse . . .!"

The Queen nearly got to her feet. Then she began to teeter and ultimately swooned back onto the bed. Ami was by her side in an instant, Makoto nervously hovering over her shoulder.

"Have to get up!" Serenity moaned, reaching for the edge of the bed and missing badly. "Haruka needs help!"

"Serenity, don't try to get up!" Ami demanded. "You're not well enough to stand just yet! If you fall, you could injure yourself!"

"But Haruka needs me!" the Queen pleaded. Reaching past Ami, Makoto put her hands on Serenity's shoulders and pressed down.

"Serenity," Makoto said firmly, "no. Now you've done too much. There's nothing left in the well. You used it all. You're going to have to wait for it to refill."

"But Haruka!"

"Haruka's plenty tough," Makoto told her. "She knows how to handle herself and she knows how to handle rough situations."

"But she might be hurt!" Serenity argued.

"Serenity," Ami joined in, "the Yakushima authorities have no doubt already launched search and rescue teams. They'll find her and they'll help her."

"Please?" the Queen begged, tears streaming down her face. Makoto felt herself weakening.

"Serenity, what would Haruka tell you if she was here?" Makoto recalled. "She'd say your health and safety was more important than hers and that she wouldn't want you to risk yourself on her behalf. Now isn't that right?"

"That's so stupid!" the Queen barked and dissolved into tears. But she didn't try to get up. Between Makoto and the weakness she felt, she really didn't have a choice.

* * *

"EC-7287, this is Yakushima Tower, come in," the air traffic controller broadcast. "EC-7287, this is Yakushima Tower, come in. Over."

No response came.

"EC-7287, this is Yakushima Tower, come in. EC-7287, this is Yakushima Tower, come in. Over."

Continued in Chapter 4


	4. Hunted

THE SECRET COLONY OF YAKUSHIMA  
Chapter 4: "Hunted"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

The first thing Haruka noticed when she opened her eyes was how harsh the sunlight was. It was so harsh that it actually hurt her eyes to keep them open. Forced to close them to ease the pain, Haruka tried to bring her hand up to shield them. That's when the jabbing pain in her right shoulder hit. It felt like a knife, a sensation she was familiar with, and radiated down her right arm to the knuckles of her two middle fingers. Her teeth clenched tight, but she didn't cry out.

A sound indicated something moving toward her. Opening her eyes as much as she could, Haruka looked toward the sound. Relief filled her when she saw it was Dr. Kuroi.

"Finally awake?" Kuroi asked with professional reserve. Without asking permission, she pulled back one of Haruka's eyelids and flashed a penlight in it.

"Easy on that light, Sensei," grunted Haruka, teeth clenched against the discomfort.

"Have you ever had sensitivity to light before?" Kuroi asked.

The woman thought with some difficulty. "Once," Haruka replied. "Cracked up my car in Barcelona during the Spanish Grand Prix. Came out with a concussion and two lacerated shins." She thought some more. "Can't remember the year. Is that what I got now?"

"That and a separated shoulder," Kuroi told her. "There may be more injuries that I haven't found, but I don't think anything is broken and I don't see any signs of internal bleeding. Which is good."

"Got that right," Haruka agreed. Then she frowned. "What happened?"

Kuroi looked at her suspiciously. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um," Haruka paused and thought. It was hard to think, like her brain was packed in cotton. She must have a concussion. "Piloting the copter. Looking for the clearing we were supposed to land on. Not seeing nothing but - - jungle." She squinted at Kuroi. "Then I woke up here. We're in the jungle. Did we crash?"

"Somebody shot at us," Kuroi replied, looking away as if the memory distressed her. "They shot out the tail rotor."

"Hey, any crash you live through is a good crash," Haruka advised her. "I must have been real lucky to get her down without killing everybody."

"Yes," Kuroi added reluctantly. "You were . . . you saved us all. Thank you."

"Part of the job," Haruka dismissed it. "At least you got through it OK."

"You're wrong," Kuroi told him. "I have five cracked ribs and I strained ligaments in my neck."

"Then stop worrying about me and tend to yourself," Haruka advised her. She began to rise to a sitting position amid the jungle underbrush. Kuroi tried to stop her with a hand on her stomach.

"You really shouldn't be moving," Kuroi warned her.

"You shouldn't be, either, but you are," Haruka replied. "I've got to get on top of our situation. If somebody shot at us like you said they did, they're probably looking for us to finish the job. I'd rather they didn't find us." Haruka's hand went to her forehead.

"Is it your head? I warned you not to try to get up."

"No, just," Haruka mumbled. "I keep thinking I'm forgetting something. Wasn't there someone else with us?"

"Hiroyama-San," Kuroi nodded.

At Haruka's insistence, she and Kuroi got up and walked over to a nearby tree shielded by some dense bush. Propped up against the tree was Kaburo Hiroyama. Both legs were broken and splinted by Dr. Kuroi, using torn cloth and tree branches. He had several bandaged cuts on his face. The man, not in robust health when Haruka first met him, seemed pale and fatigued. He looked up with some difficulty and smiled wanly.

"I have to apologize, Tenoh-San," he said, the act of speaking seeming to tire him out. "I didn't strap in quickly enough."

"It would be a great help if we could get him to the research facility," Kuroi said. "I've done all I can for him, but he needs to be hospitalized. We all do, but him most of all."

"I doubt you'd make it," Hiroyama wheezed, "even if you weren't injured. I'm not very light. Maybe you should go on without me."

"I don't think very much of that idea," Haruka replied.

"Get to the research facility," Hiroyama continued as if Haruka hadn't spoken. "Contact the authorities at Yakushima. Lead the air rescue team back to me."

"Hiroyama-San," Kuroi began.

"I'll be all right," he weakly waved his hand. "There aren't a lot of predators on the island. The chances I'll encounter a wild boar or a mamushi viper are slim."

"You forgot about one predator," Haruka argued. "And that one's carrying a gun. Besides, with your injuries, I'd rather not leave you here by yourself."

"I can stay with him," Kuroi offered.

"I like that even less."

"If you think I can't handle myself . . ."

"More like I can't handle myself," Haruka replied. "I've never been to Yakushima. I don't know this jungle or where the research facility is. And that was before I got my brains rattled. If I set out on my own, it's more than likely I'm going to get myself lost. And that's not going to help anyone. No, we either all leave together or we all stay put and wait for search and rescue to find us - - hopefully before the guy with the gun finds us first."

"You make a convincing argument," Dr. Kuroi admitted.

"Yeah. I've had experience surviving on my own," Haruka tossed out off of the cuff. It was a memory she didn't want to dwell on.

"Tenoh-San," Hiroyama exhaled. "Why don't you just become Sailor Uranus?"

Kuroi's eyes widened in shock. She turned and stared at Haruka.

"You're," she gasped, "one of them?"

"Them?" Haruka asked.

"I thought everyone knew. The Senshi are so famous," Hiroyama added, surprised by the reaction of the doctor.

"I don't make it a habit of following celebrities," Kuroi said dismissively.

"What do you mean 'them'?" Haruka persisted.

"I," she began. Then she thought better of it. "It's not important. If you have a means to help this situation, please do so."

Haruka wasn't satisfied, but she let the matter rest. There were more important concerns at the moment. She searched her mind for the means of transforming into Sailor Uranus. This in itself was a surprise, because it was something she felt she should know automatically. But then, up until the moment Hiroyama had suggested it, she'd forgotten she was also Sailor Uranus.

"Tenoh-San?" Hiroyama asked pensively.

"I don't remember," Haruka answered, fighting down a rising panic. "I don't remember how to become Sailor Uranus."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Michiru," Artemis broadcast over the Senshi Communicator. "I tried contacting her the moment I heard she'd gone down. There's no response."

There was a sick moment of silence.

"It's possible that her communicator is damaged," the white cat heard Michiru respond over the communication channel.

"I'd call it likely," Artemis told her. "I tried to triangulate her GPS signal from the communicator, but there's no transponder signal. That tells me it was damaged in the crash." He paused uneasily. "So it doesn't necessarily mean she's dead."

"Understood."

"Want to save me the effort of tracking you and tell me where you are now?" the cat asked.

"Mom and I are on the Shinkansen Bullet Train to Kagoshima," Michiru informed him. "We're about two hours out. From there, we'll catch the high speed ferry to Yakushima." There was a pregnant pause. "Has - - there been any word?"

"Nothing from Yakushima. Sorry," Artemis said.

The communication severed from Michiru's end. Artemis took no offense. She had other things on her mind. He was about to contact Minako when Luna raced into the room, her tail straight in the air.

"Artemis, I got here as soon as I heard!" she panted, out of breath. He wondered if she'd run all the way from Toho Studios. "Has there been any news?"

"Nothing about Haruka," Artemis replied. "I was just telling Michiru that her communicator must be damaged, because I can't get a GPS location on her. She's on her way to Kagoshima on the bullet train."

"Has His and Her Majesties been informed?"

"Haven't had a chance to tell the King yet," Artemis said as he worked his computer. "I called Australia and got Ami. They know, but Queen Serenity overtaxed herself and is laid up for the next eighteen to twenty-four hours. So they're all stuck in Darwin."

"I knew it!" fussed the black cat. "I told her and told her she was doing too much, but she WILL NOT listen!" Taking a moment, Luna got her emotions back under control. "Continue trying to find a means to trace Haruka, if possible. I'll inform His Majesty." Luna paused for a moment, considering whether to say something.

"Never gets easier, does it?" Artemis offered.

"Never," Luna shook her head and scampered out the door.

* * *

Haruka felt soft hands on her shoulders. They gently but firmly guided her down to a sitting position on the ground. It was hard ground as befit a mountainside, but padded by the dense foliage that grew on the side of this rocky terrain. She looked up and found the hands belonged to Dr. Kuroi.

"It's better if you sit," Kuroi advised her. "And try to remain calm."

"I know how to transform like I know my own name," Haruka fumed. "Why can't I remember? Why do I feel so confused?"

"The concussion," Kuroi told her. "You suffered a bruise on the tissue of your brain. That bruise is interfering with the normal synaptic processes. It's making it hard to perform certain brain functions."

"Fine time," muttered Haruka. "How long?"

"Until the condition passes?" Kuroi asked. "That depends on how deep the injury is and where. Once the initial shock of the trauma wears off, you could start regaining synaptic processes in anywhere from two to twenty-four hours."

"Yeah. The last one I had was a couple of hours - - if I remember correctly." She smiled briefly at the joke, then glanced at Kuroi. "Worst case?"

"I've," Kuroi replied reluctantly, "read of cases that took several years for the patient to completely recover."

Haruka digested this. "OK. Doesn't change our present situation. We've got to assume whoever shot at us is looking for us to see if he needs to finish the job. We need to see him first."

"Maybe one of you could scale one of those trees," Hiroyama suggested weakly. "Keep watch for anyone approaching."

"It's a good idea. Just one problem," Haruka said. "I can barely move my right arm, so I doubt I'll be climbing. And I don't think Kuroi-Sensei can climb with those busted ribs."

"And obviously I can't," Hiroyama mumbled. "It seems like a dire situation."

"We can make it, Hiroyama-San," Kuroi told him. "We just have to . . ."

Haruka waved for quiet. Kuroi and Hiroyama watched the tall blonde woman stare out into the jungle. No one moved for a few moments.

"Something's coming," Haruka hissed. She got up, grasped Kuroi by her jacket and pulled her toward a clump of thick bushes about twenty feet past Hiroyama. As they stepped over Hiroyama, Haruka could see the fear in his eyes.

"Don't leave me," Hiroyama pleaded.

"Just getting cover so I can scope out who it is," Haruka assured him. "I won't let anything happen to you." Staggering past him, the two women took cover in the thick underbrush, wincing in pain as the sudden movement aggravated their injuries.

"We're just going to leave him exposed?" Kuroi whispered in astonishment.

"Well we can't move him," Haruka replied, then cut off any further comment with her hand.

Kuroi peered out of the bush. She could hear the rustle of the trees and bushes now. Her heart began to pound. Self-consciously she tried to make her breath slow and shallow, so as not to be heard. The woman glanced at Haruka, staring intently out of the bush. In spite of her dislike, and there was much about Haruka Tenoh for her to dislike, Masashi Kuroi suddenly felt glad the woman was by her side at this moment. If only Tenoh could remember how to transform into her Sailor Senshi self. Peering back out of the bush, Kuroi saw the newcomers emerge.

"It's," Kuroi whispered with relief, "just a troop of macaques."

Indeed, five Japanese macaques emerged into the little clearing where Hiroyama sat propped against the tree. They were nearly two feet tall with bowling ball bodies and wiry arms and legs, their bodies completely covered in beige-brown fur, except for the faces. From the looks of it, all five were males. Three of the males walked naturally on all fours, but two of the macaques stood upright. Their awkward two-limbed waddle seemed almost amusing.

"Yeah," she heard Haruka whisper to her. "But a couple of them are packing."

That's when Kuroi caught sight of the guns. The two walking upright had automatic pistols in their paws. Not being someone who dealt with guns, she didn't know what kind of gun it was. At the moment, she didn't care. Her mind was too busy trying to process the incredible sight of two wild animals carrying automatic pistols, and carrying them like they knew how to use them.

"Kel-Tec PRM-30s," she heard Haruka mumble.

She was about to rail against Haruka for so calmly accepting what was the most utterly fantastic sight she'd seen since the ice giants roamed through Tokyo proper. Haruka held up a hand for quiet. Kuroi obeyed, occupied with wondering if the entire fabric of reality was now beginning to unravel.

Then it got worse.

"You. Human," one of the macaques said in a high-pitched voice as he raised the PRM-30 and leveled it at Hiroyama. "Where are the others?"

"You talk?" Hiroyama wheezed as he stared in amazement at the macaques. "How can you talk?"

"Where are the others?" the macaque demanded with growing ill temper. "Tell me or I'll kill you."

"This," Hiroyama mumbled, shaking his head, off in his own little world again, "this is the discovery of the millennium!"

"That's it!" Kuroi heard Haruka whisper. Moments later there was a flash of light next to her.

The macaques were all alerted. Their attention as one shifted toward where Haruka and Kuroi were concealed. But moments later a thunderous bubble of geo-force sent them scattering for the trees as it ripped through the brush, gouging a furrow in the rock of the mountainside. Safely in the trees, the five macaques looked back at the clearing.

Sailor Uranus stood tall, glaring back at them.

"Take a hike!" Uranus bellowed a challenge. "I don't like having guns waved at me, no matter what species does it!"

The macaques' reply was two shots fired off from one of the PRM-30s. Uranus crouched to avoid the fire.

"World Shaking!" Uranus roared. Another force bubble gouged its way up the side of the mountain. It struck the trees, leveling them on impact. The band of macaques scurried for safety, shrieking as they fled. One fired wildly as it fled, the bullet speeding far from where Uranus was. Uranus watched them flee, turning when she felt Kuroi standing next to her - - but only when she was certain the macaques were gone.

"How?" Kuroi stammered. Uranus turned to her sympathetically. "They - - they talked! They shot at us! THEY'RE MACAQUES!" She looked into Uranus's eyes and when she didn't find the same confusion and intimidation that she was feeling, Kuroi grew angry. "How can you just stand there and - - NOT REACT?"

"I've seen worse," Uranus shrugged.

"Yes, YOU probably have," Kuroi scowled. "This shouldn't be possible. This isn't possible! How is this possible?"

"I don't know," Uranus said bluntly. "Maybe we'll find out at the research facility. Even if we don't, we can get some medical attention and maybe contact the authorities in Yakushima." She brushed past Dr. Kuroi. "Now that I'm in my Senshi form, I can carry Hiroyama-San. Are you up for a little hike?"

"Anything to get out of here before those - - come back," Kuroi replied.

Looking down, she didn't see Uranus had stopped until she ran into the woman's back. About to ask why, Kuroi noticed Uranus was looking at Hiroyama. When she looked at Hiroyama, she saw the fresh blood staining the front of his shirt and her professional training took over. A cursory check was all she needed.

"He's dead," Kuroi said softly. "One of the shots hit him in the chest. Probably pierced the heart." She stood up and looked at Uranus, noticing the angry scowl on the woman. "Are you going after them?"

"I want to. I ought to," Uranus said angrily. "But the smart thing to do is get to the research facility, make sure you're safe and contact Yakushima. Then call in the other Senshi and flush these monkeys out."

And Sailor Uranus started walking, expecting Dr. Kuroi to follow. She did.

Continued in Chapter 5


	5. A Fight For Survival

THE SECRET COLONY OF YAKUSHIMA  
Chapter 5: "A Fight For Survival"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Sailor Uranus marched through the jungle at a determined pace, swatting away brush and low hanging branches with more anger than they deserved. She still thought about the band of macaques that had attacked them - - with automatic weapon fire. How one of them had actually talked. And how they shot and killed the third member of her party, Kaburo Hiroyama, a pudgy university representative who as far as she knew had never done anything to anyone in his life.

And a man she had promised to protect.

It was a sound behind her that drew Uranus out of her memories and recrimination. The sound was a soft grunt of pain and exertion. Glancing back, the Senshi saw Dr. Masashi Kuroi struggling to keep up with her pace. Even though the woman wasn't a Senshi and had broken ribs besides, she had doggedly tried to maintain the rugged pace Uranus had set. Admiration sprouted in Uranus.

"You need to rest?" Uranus asked. Kuroi just glared sullenly. "I forgot that you don't have Senshi stamina like I do and you're hurt besides. My bad. Manners aren't exactly my strong suit."

"So I've noticed," Kuroi replied.

With gritted teeth, the doctor eased herself down onto a rock outcropping and gingerly put her hand on the ribs on her right side. Uranus busied herself with surveying the jungle around them, in search of the gun-toting macaques or any other threat. They were headed down the mountain toward the clearing and the research facility below - - Uranus hoped. She continued to watch, hearing Kuroi's raspy breathing as she did.

"I can carry you, if it'll make it easier," Uranus offered.

"I can manage," Kuroi replied frostily.

"Look, what is it? You obviously don't like me, and it's not because I'm lesbian, because you thought I was a man at first. What's your beef?"

Kuroi shot a defensive glare up at the Senshi to judge her demeanor.

"At first, I thought you were just some full of himself guy who made passes at anything female and breathing," Kuroi explained without looking at Uranus.

"You weren't far off," Uranus admitted. "Don't take offense. It's just my way of breaking the ice. Most women go for it."

"I doubt that," Kuroi muttered. "And even if they do, I suppose that means I'm not most women."

"Lighten up. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It was an insult!" Kuroi spat, eyes flaring as she glared up at Uranus. "An insult to me and an insult to Hideyuki!"

"Who's Hideyuki?" Uranus asked. "Boyfriend?"

A wave of emotion overcame Kuroi. She looked down again.

"We were engaged," she said bitterly.

"What happened," Uranus probed. "If you don't mind my asking?"

"He died," Kuroi choked out. "In the ice disaster."

"I'm sorry," Uranus mumbled, looking away. "Guessing that's why you don't like Senshi, huh?"

"Not at all," Kuroi said softly. "You all did the best you could. And you eventually triumphed. I suppose, rationally, it's not your fault that people seem to die whenever you get involved in a situation. It's the aggressor who's at fault and you're just trying to defend us. Like poor Hiroyama-San. You're not the one who shot him."

"But. . ." Uranus prodded her.

"Your Sailor Moon didn't waste any time filling the vacuum of power the ice monsters left, did she?" Kuroi said pointedly, looking at Uranus with a challenging expression. "You Senshi just moved right in and took over."

"She was voted in," Uranus countered. "Majority rule, the cornerstone of democracy. Besides, you don't have to worry about her. She bends over backwards to make sure everybody's happy."

"But she's still an absolute ruler," Kuroi argued. "We're all subject to her whims. Just because the majority voted to abdicate their democracy doesn't change the fact that we're now at the mercy of a single person. And power concentrated in a single entity, no matter how saintly, is a potentially dangerous thing."

Uranus mulled that over. "I'm not going to lie and say you don't have a point," she said finally. "There's going to be times where doing the best for the majority is going to piss off the minority. Can't be helped. And she's still learning, so she's going to make mistakes and those mistakes are going to hurt people. But you don't have to worry about her becoming a despot or nothing. Dumpling would rather cut her own arm off than make someone mad. And that humility is what saves her - - and us."

"You call the Queen 'dumpling'?" Kuroi asked, slightly appalled.

"You gotta know her to understand it," Uranus replied with a sentimental smile.

At once, two macaques suddenly dropped from the overhead trees onto Sailor Uranus. They landed on her head and shoulders, biting and scratching her. Instinctively Uranus flinched, folding up protectively. Then she grabbed one of the primates and flung him to the ground. It landed hard and spun to attack again, but was stopped when the other macaque was flung into it. Uranus raised up, prepared for another attack. Kuroi's gasp of alarm alerted her. Turning, Uranus found one of the macaques perched on Kuroi's shoulders, one paw grasping her by the hair while the other jammed the barrel of the PRM-30 into her cheek.

"Now, human," screeched the macaque. "Surrender your boom weapon or the female dies!"

* * *

Luna stood at the front door to the Crystal Palace, watching King Endymion's limousine drive off. The King was headed to the airport, the Royal Jet ready to fly to Darwin, Australia, so he could be reunited with his wife. Not surprisingly, when Luna had informed him of Queen Serenity taking ill during her mission to salvage Australia, he already knew.

The news of Haruka's crash was a surprise. Though he wanted to go to Yakushima and help in the search, Serenity's need took priority. Luna said as much.

As she watched, a call came in on the Senshi Communicator. A microphone automatically sprouted from the earpiece Luna always kept in her ear. Her first hope was that it was Sailor Uranus calling in. But that hope was quickly dashed.

"Hello, Rei," Luna replied. "Yes, I'm afraid the news is true. Her Majesty has taken ill." She paused for Rei's response. "Well of course it's her fault. The woman just refuses to recognize her limits. But where did you find out? Has your enhanced perception returned?"

The news wasn't good.

"I see," Luna sighed. "On the news all the way in The Philippines? Her Majesty has quickly become the international celebrity." She paused. "No, there's little you can do for her. Ami is with her now and His Majesty is flying to her side as we speak." Luna smiled at the response. "No doubt he'll be an invigorating elixir for her." The cat summoned her courage. "There is more unfortunate news. Haruka was piloting a helicopter when she crashed in the jungles of Yakushima."

Luna listened to Rei's stunned reply.

"They're searching now, but there's been no definite word," Luna informed her. "Naturally Michiru is in route there and my understanding is that Minako plans to absent herself from the movie set in order to fly down and assist." Rei responded. "If you feel you can be of assistance, even from a psychological standpoint supporting poor Michiru, go ahead and fly over. You'll be most welcome."

Rei had a question.

"Artemis and I will stay here and coordinate," Luna told her. "Besides, with both the King and Queen gone, someone must look after little Setsuko-Chan." The cat scowled. "Yes, she still has the annoying habit of picking me up and carrying me. Still, she's young and it must be endured until she matures out of it."

Just then Luna felt hands around her ribs. The black cat was whisked up into the air and landed against the chest of Setsuko, the child's arms cradling her. She grunted, but kept her temper.

"I must ring off, Rei. If you do go to Yakushima, let me know when you land," Luna said. The microphone retracted. "Setsuko-Chan, we have discussed this. I am perfectly capable of walking."

"But I like holding you, Luna-Nyan," the child protested, stroking the cat as she held her. "You're like my teddy bear, but a lot warmer."

"And my name is NOT Luna-Nyan, child," Luna fussed.

"Where's Poppa going?"

"He's going to pick up your mama and bring her home," Luna told her, staying as vague as she could.

"Is Mama still gone?" Setsuko asked. Luna could feel the child tense against her.

"Yes, Setsuko-Chan. Her work took longer than she anticipated. But she's coming back. It may be a day or so, but she's coming back."

"But I miss her," Setsuko whimpered.

"I know you do," Luna cooed, rubbing her cheek against Setsuko's. "But your mama has a great many responsibilities to a great many people. You must be strong and endure the times she has to be away from you fulfilling those responsibilities."

"I don't like being strong," mumbled Setsuko, her dark hair framing a darkening expression.

"None of us like being strong in adversity," Luna told her. "But being strong during those times help us help the ones we love. Now put me down and we'll see to your supper."

"I can carry you, Luna-Nyan," Setsuko chirped. "You're very light."

As they headed for the kitchen, Luna sighed with disgust.

* * *

"Boom weapon?" Uranus asked, partially because she didn't know what the macaque was talking about and partially to stall for time, looking for an opening. "What's that?"

The macaque's response was to jam the pistol deeper into Dr. Kuroi's cheek. The doctor whimpered in unconcealed terror.

"I can't comply if I don't know what you're talking about!" Uranus snapped.

"THE BOOM WEAPON!" screeched the macaque. "THE ONE YOU USED TO DOWN THE TREES AND CUT INTO THE MOUNTAIN!"

"Oh, my 'world shaking' attack," Uranus replied stonily. "It's not a weapon like that gun. It's just something I can do. Sort of like this."

The macaque tensed for an attack, Kuroi tensing with him. She was trembling in the primate's grasp, her eyes locked on Uranus. Uranus merely extended her right arm from her side and opened her hand. From nowhere, the Space Sword materialized. Since it wasn't what the macaque was expecting, he stared in amazement at it for a moment.

And in that moment, Uranus lunged. Startled, the macaque pulled back, dragging Kuroi's head with him. Losing her balance, Kuroi tumbled to the ground. The macaque pushed off of her shoulders, flinging himself backwards and narrowly avoiding a slash from the Space Sword. His pistol wasn't so lucky. The sword cleaved the barrel of the gun from the body and the firearm tumbled to the jungle floor. The macaque scrambled to the trunk of a nearby tree, where the other four were gathered, and screeched angrily at Uranus.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus shouted, swinging the sword again.

Energy arcs shot out from the sword blade and spun into the tree, cleanly cleaving the thick trunk and toppling it. The band of macaques leaped away and were gone in seconds. Uranus looked in that direction, straining to see some sign of them. Satisfied they were gone for now, she turned and knelt down next to Kuroi.

"You OK? That monkey hurt you?" Uranus asked with concern.

"You!" fumed the doctor. "You were going to let that thing kill me!"

"No I wasn't," Uranus bristled. "That's why I attacked."

"And what if it had shot me?" demanded Kuroi.

"It was startled by my sudden forward movement," Uranus explained, bracing her hands under the woman's arms and lifting her to her feet. "The instinctive response to an aggressive movement is usually to back away to maintain the protective distance between you and the other party. That's even more true with smaller, non-predatory animals like macaques. By putting him on the defensive, I gave myself enough time to bring the sword into play. If I'd used 'world shaking', he was ready for that and he would have reacted differently."

"And if he didn't react the way you anticipated?" growled Kuroi.

"Then we'd both probably be dead," Uranus shrugged. Kuroi seemed ready to explode with fury. "Look, we'd both be dead if I'd surrendered. That monkey wasn't looking to take prisoners. I took the best chance we both had to survive. It wasn't guaranteed. Nothing in life is. But it was way better odds than the alternative."

"You make it sound so analytical," fumed Kuroi. "But the bottom line is you gambled with MY life! Just like you gambled with Hiroyama-San's life! And look how that turned out!"

Uranus's expression hardened. "Like I said, nothing in life is guaranteed. You're right. I failed Hiroyama-San. I'll own it and I'll do everything I can to make amends for it by making sure that blood-thirsty little monkey out there doesn't get a chance to kill anyone else. In the mean time, I'm the one most qualified to get us both to safety. But if you think you can do better, you lead."

Kuroi glared at Uranus, but she didn't say anything. Eventually she folded her arms over her chest and began walking into the jungle. Assuming she'd made her point, Uranus followed.

* * *

Resting in a bed in a private room in the Royal Darwin Hospital, Queen Serenity fidgeted with the edge of the blanket covering her while Makoto sat nearby and kept her company. After undergoing a battery of tests performed by the hospital's chief surgeon under the watchful eye of Ami, all with quite uncharacteristic ill-humor, Serenity lay on the bed and tried not to explode.

"I wish they'd let me out of here," the Queen moaned. "I'm perfectly all right."

"Even I don't buy that, Hon', and all I know about medicine is mother's instinct," Makoto replied.

"How do you know?" Serenity demanded petulantly.

"By how pale you are," Makoto said gravely. "Serenity, this is serious. Ami says you nearly went into shock and she just doesn't toss things like that out for dramatic effect. Now you are plainly, legitimately sick and you need to take it easy and get well."

"But Mako-Chan, what about all of those people who are still suffering from the ice disaster after all this time?" Serenity protested. "And what about poor Haruka? They need me!"

"Yeah, I know it's hard for you," Makoto sympathized. "You want to help. But you've got to think about yourself, too. It's not a crime. You can't help anyone like this. And they wouldn't want you to." She thought a moment. "And the ones who would don't deserve your help."

"Mako-Chan," Serenity softly admonished. She blew at her bangs. "Ami's probably tattled on me to Endymion by now, too."

"You don't want to see Endymion?"

"Not like this. He'll worry." Serenity sighed again. "I don't want him to worry. He does so much already. He practically runs the country because I wouldn't know what I was doing. He takes care of me. He takes care of Setsuko. He's my backbone. This just gives him one more burden."

"I don't see him running away, Hon'," Makoto offered. Just then Ami entered. She was shoving a cell phone into her pocket.

"I just got off the phone with Endymion," Ami announced.

"Told you," Serenity said to Makoto. Makoto bit her lip.

"He's flying down from Tokyo as we speak. He should be here in a few hours." Ami noticed Serenity's mood. "I thought that would be welcome news."

"Any idea what's causing all of this?" Makoto asked.

"Not conclusively," Ami frowned. "I could very easily assume that it's massive exhaustion. That's still my most likely prognosis, but not everything fits."

"Can I at least get up?" whined Serenity.

"I'm sorry, Serenity," Ami told her. "When you can get out of bed without any dizziness, then yes. But your blood pressure is still far too low to risk that."

Cutting Serenity's protests off, a dietitian ventured into the room.

"Feel up to eating, Serenity?" Ami asked.

"If you consider that eating?" Makoto sneered.

"It may not up to your culinary standards, Makoto, but it is nutritious and that's the important thing at the moment," Ami assured them. Serenity nodded and the tray was put before her.

"What a criminal thing to do to food," Makoto muttered. "So, Ames, heard anything about Haruka?"

"No news," Ami reported solemnly. "I have to keep reminding myself that Haruka is an experienced senshi and a proven survivor in civilian life. She has a better chance than most of getting through this."

"More proof that people weren't meant to fly," Makoto said. Ami looked at her, wondering if she should argue the point. Just then, the dietitian touched her arm.

When Ami looked, the woman pointed at Serenity. The Queen just stared off into space, as if she were in another world.

Continued in Chapter 6


	6. Advice From Our Better Selves

THE SECRET COLONY OF YAKUSHIMA  
Chapter 6: "Advice From Our Better Selves"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Ami, Makoto and the hospital dietitian stared in wonder as Queen Serenity looked blankly ahead. Makoto spoke to her, but she didn't react. Ami touched her arm, but she didn't react. The vital signs monitors were consulted, but there was no visible change. Serenity just stared as if her conscious mind had vacated her body and left it behind. Suddenly terrified, Makoto looked to Ami for some sort of reasonable explanation and assurance that everything was all right. Ami couldn't give it.

Serenity didn't see. She was busy.

"Kakyu?" Serenity asked in order to confirm that the floating, ethereal form before her was in fact her old friend and mentor Kakyu, the leader of the planet Kinmoku. "Is it really you?"

"It is, dear Usagi," Kakyu responded with the gentle, loving smile Serenity so cherished and so associated with her.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Serenity squealed. She started to rise up, but found she couldn't. "Forgive me, Kakyu. I'm - - kind of under the weather."

"I know," Kakyu replied. "I sensed your distress. That is why I appear before you. Though it does not make up for not having visited you sooner. Please forgive my thoughtlessness. I am much poorer for not being in your presence than you are not being in mine."

"You sensed me all the way to Kinmoku? Oh, Kakyu, I'm so sorry for dragging you all the way across the universe for my little problems!"

"I have only sent my astral projection, Usagi," Kakyu assured her. "I sensed your problem, of course. We are connected, Usagi, as are all those like us. When you smile and feel happy for no discernable reason, you are feeling my joy or the joy of another ascended queen. If you take the time and examine your feeling, you will see this. And if, for no reason, you feel suddenly ill-at-ease, it is the discomfort of one of us that you sense. So how could I not sense your distress?"

"I'm sorry," Serenity murmured. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Modest to a fault," smiled Kakyu. "And your modesty, while endearing, belies the true gravity of your suffering. You are in a most delicate condition, Usagi. And I have come to warn you of it and to pull you back from the brink before you topple over."

"You know what's wrong with me?" Serenity asked anxiously.

"I do. But you will not want to hear it," Kakyu grew melancholy. "Recall my advice to you about knowing when to act and when not to?"

"Yes," Serenity replied like a little girl being scolded.

"You do too much, my friend," Kakyu told her. "You act from the heart, as only you can, but you do too much."

"But Kakyu," Serenity pleaded, "there's so much suffering! And so much I can do about it!"

"In time, Usagi," Kakyu said. "One day you will be the miracle worker you wish to be. But at this moment you are an infant trying to run a marathon, and the harder you try, the more harm you do. You must allow yourself to grow, physically, mentally, spiritually, before you can become the greatest of us all. You must learn patience. And you must accept that even ascended to your fullest potential, you will never eliminate all pain and suffering."

"But," Serenity argued, "how do I say yes to the first person and no to the second? That's not fair. It's not fair to them."

"Usagi, if you continue on this pace, you will flame brilliantly and spectacularly," Kakyu replied, "and quickly leave everyone with naught but ashes. And that is not fair to everyone, and particularly to me, for you will be depriving me of your glorious presence."

And Serenity broke down and began crying.

"Forgive me my selfishness, Usagi," Kakyu consoled her. "But I speak for the universe. They know of you and they anticipate what you will become. And they would mourn your loss almost as much as I."

"Oh, Kakyu," sobbed Serenity, "I could do as you ask - - if only I didn't care so much!"

"I do understand the sacrifice I ask of you," Kakyu told her. "Perhaps one day, when you are stronger and wiser, you can look back upon this moment and see that I only had your best interests in mind."

"I know," Serenity whimpered. "I'll - - try to pace myself. And I'll try to get better - - though I can't promise anything. You remember what kind of student I was."

"I do, and I have all the confidence in the universe in you. Thank you, Usagi," Kakyu smiled. "And I promise that the next time I visit, it will not be motivated by crisis." And Kakyu faded from her sight.

"Serenity, are you all right?" she heard Ami gasp. Refocusing, Serenity saw Ami and Makoto standing over her. Ami had her hand on Serenity's neck, feeling for a pulse. Makoto was almost ashen.

"Didn't you see her?" Serenity asked weakly.

"See who?" Makoto wondered.

"Kakyu. I was talking to Kakyu."

"Princess Kakyu?" Makoto asked.

"A telepathic vision, perhaps?" speculated Ami. "Serenity, you were completely catatonic for several minutes."

"Oh," Serenity squeaked. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Did Kakyu say anything?" Makoto inquired.

"Just the same thing you've been telling me," frowned Serenity. "I guess I have been overdoing it. It's just so hard."

"Don't worry, Serenity," grinned Makoto. "You got through high school. You'll get through this." Ami shot Makoto a grin.

"I hope it's not going to be as hard as high school," Serenity muttered.

* * *

Michiru opened her eyes and felt a sudden sense of confusion. A quick scan of the scene brought back some lucidity. She was on the bullet train. Her mother, Constance, was sitting beside her. They were headed for Yakushima. But she felt a gap.

"Did I fall asleep?" Michiru murmured. She raised her head up because she realized she'd been using her mother's shoulder for a pillow.

"Yes," Constance replied contentedly. "We'll be pulling into Kagoshima station in a few minutes."

"You shouldn't have let me lay on you," Michiru scowled. "You'll catch my cold."

"I'll risk it," Constance smirked. "You know, I'd forgotten how much I love watching you sleep."

Michiru gave her a puzzled glance. "When did you ever get the chance to watch me sleep?"

"I wasn't ALWAYS gone from your life, Michi-Chan," Constance set her chin playfully. "And during the few times I was there, I always loved to watch you sleep."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Because when you slept, you reminded me of when you were born, in the hospital, in my arms. Lordy, I never loved anything as much as I loved you when I was holding you in the maternity ward - - not even that springer spaniel we had when I was six."

"It's nice that I rate higher than a springer spaniel," Michiru rasped.

"Hey, Pookie was no ordinary springer spaniel," Constance shot back. "I still remember when I held you how much I wanted to do right by you. Oh, but it unraveled so quickly."

Michiru's pain kept her silent.

"That's another reason why I loved watching you sleep," Constance admitted. "When you were awake, I had to be 'responsible'. When you were asleep, I could just love you. If you had been able to sleep eighteen hours a day, I probably would have stayed." Constance thought. "That sounds terrible. But it's the truth. I missed so much - - we both missed so much, all because I wasn't ready to be a mother."

Michiru examined her hands.

"Well, now that I've sufficiently depressed us both," Constance quipped half-heartedly, "I've been using my cell phone to scan for boat rentals in Kagoshima. We can catch a cab to this one and be off for Yakushima in an hour at the most." She showed Michiru the cell phone screen.

"Good thinking, Mom," Michiru smiled.

"See, I've got a little grey matter under all of this blonde," Constance grinned. "So how are you feeling? Did the rest do you any good?"

"A little, I guess," Michiru sighed. "I still feel like I'm about to liquify. And I think the decongestant is beginning to wear off. I suppose I'd better put my surgical mask back on."

"Well, lean on me if you have to," Constance assured her.

"Gods," thought Michiru as the train pulled to a stop. "How many times when I was a child did I want to hear that? Better late than never, I suppose."

Constance rose, then turned and offered her hand to help Michiru up. Michiru looked up at her for a moment. Then she took the offered hand.

* * *

The roar of a helicopter overhead stopped Masashi Kuroi in her tracks. She looked up, trying to pierce the dense foliage overhead and see the craft. Uranus stopped a few feet from her and glanced up.

"Could that be a search helicopter?" Kuroi asked hopefully.

"Probably," Uranus grunted. "Sounds like another EC-145. Probably out of Yakushima Airport."

"HEY!" Kuroi shouted, waving her arms. Immediately she doubled over in pain from her ribs. "Down here..." she groaned. Then she looked expectantly at Sailor Uranus.

"They're not going to see us down here," Uranus remarked. "Those trees are too dense. And even if they did, there's no place here to set down."

"They might," fussed Kuroi. "You could get their attention with that senshi attack of yours."

"Might accidentally knock them out of the sky, too," Uranus countered. "They're not searching for people. They're searching for the wreckage of our helicopter. Once they find that, then they look for survivors." She glanced back from where they'd come. "Hope they don't take fire from those crazy macaques if they get too close."

"Maybe we should go back," Kuroi proposed. "To the wreckage, I mean."

"And risk getting attacked by those macaques?" Uranus asked. "No, our safer bet is to get to the research facility. They'll probably have a communications device there. We can contact Yakushima and tell them where we are." Uranus glanced suspiciously behind her again. "Even if they don't, we can get some food and medical attention for you. Feel up to traveling? You look like you're hurting pretty bad."

"I can travel," Kuroi replied. "If you think it's necessary."

Uranus glanced behind her again. "It might be."

"What is it? Did you hear something?"

"Just the wind," Uranus answered. "But it's telling me we shouldn't hang around."

"You talk to the wind?" Kuroi asked skeptically. "Is that a senshi thing?"

"No, I don't talk to the wind," Uranus said and began herding Kuroi forward. "But I'm smart enough to listen when it tells me something."

Reluctantly Dr. Kuroi allowed herself to be herded forward. As they worked their way through the dense jungle foliage, she would glance at Uranus. The senshi was always alert, always ready for an attack, eyes darting in all directions. It reminded her of the nature shows she'd watched, of animals in the wild expecting an attack at any moment. Despite being a vaunted Sailor Senshi, a famous race car driver and a skilled helicopter pilot, there was a part of this woman that seemed at home in the wild - - far more at home than she was.

"So how did you draw this expedition, Sensei?" Uranus asked as she scrutinized a bush up ahead.

"Hiroyama needed someone with a medical background, in case the researchers were injured or sick," Kuroi explained. "We knew each other from school. He knew about," and she hesitated, "I was very devastated by Hideyuki's death. I withdrew. Took a leave of absence from the hospital. Just. . ." She glanced up at Uranus. "Are you married?"

"Yeah," Uranus said. "Don't know what I'd do if I lost her."

"Well Hiroyama reached out to me. Tried to get me to join the world again," Kuroi continued. "Talked about the expedition he was trying to mount to check in on Dr. Hashimoto and his colleagues. I didn't want to go. But he convinced me that I would do Hideyuki's memory more honor by helping others than by drowning myself in despair and survivor's guilt."

She sniffed loudly. "Now he's gone, too."

Uranus continued on awkwardly, wondering if she dared to say anything else and risk insulting or hurting her traveling companion. Michiru would know what to do. But she was never as good with words as Michiru was.

Using her hand to part some of the thick growth, Uranus peered cautiously beyond the bush. Kuroi tried to peer over her shoulder. She felt the doctor against her and used her arm to hold the woman back.

"That's the research facility!" exclaimed Kuroi. She started to move toward it, but Uranus held her back.

"You're sure? You ever been here before?" Uranus asked.

"No," Kuroi replied. "But we're in the middle of the jungle. What else could it be?"

"Good point," Uranus nodded. "But we don't know who or what might be lurking in there. Better approach slow and cautious. You stay behind me."

Without argument, Dr. Kuroi fell in behind Sailor Uranus. Part of her chafed at the senshi's slightly patronizing tone, but what she said made sense. Kuroi chalked it up to the woman's way with things. In the short time she'd known Sailor Uranus and Haruka Tenoh before, she'd found the woman gruff, distant and slightly superior. But she seemed honest and capable, too. So the doctor followed.

It was a tense, slow walk to the door of the facility. The building itself was little more than a prefabricated steel barn about twenty feet by fifteen. From the outside it was little more than shelter and storage. They could hear a generator running on the other side of the building. A cellular antenna was fixed on the roof with cables leading into the building, which indicated there was at least one device with a cellular or wi-fi connection inside. To the east of the building was a cleared area. Uranus assumed that was the place on which she was to land the helicopter.

As they approached, Kuroi noticed that Uranus was constantly looking around, again like an animal in the wild who might expect an attack at any time. Also the senshi had materialized the Space Sword again and carried it in her right hand. Kuroi felt the tension in her own body increase. Her adrenalin was rushing simply because Uranus seemed to expect trouble. For if an experienced senshi like Uranus expected trouble, why shouldn't she?

They were now within reach of the door. It was a simple door with a handle knob and a hasp rather than a bolt lock out of the handle. Uranus extended her left hand to the handle, keeping the Space Sword at the ready. She gripped the handle and gently pulled it down to disengage the simple latch. Kuroi's breath shuddered in her chest.

Uranus whipped the door open and plunged in. Kuroi's eyes widened. Five macaques inhabited the building. Three were in the rafters on either side of the building, peering out of vents near the ceiling. The other two were working at laptop computers. The nearest macaque turned leisurely from the computer.

"Greetings," the macaque nodded.

"Space Sword . . .!" Uranus shouted, pulling the sword back in order to launch energy arcs.

"Wait, wait!" shouted the macaque, waiving its hands at Uranus frantically. The other macaque launched itself into the rafters in a bid for safety. "We mean you no harm!"

"Then step away from the computer!" barked Uranus.

The macaques in the rafters began screeching anxiously. With the Space Sword trained on it, the remaining macaque cautiously shoved its castored chair away from the table where the laptop sat.

"There is no need for violence, Sailor Uranus," the macaque said, staring the entire time at the Space Sword. "As I said, we have no wish to harm you."

"Yeah, I've seen first hand how peaceful you all are," Uranus rumbled.

"You've encountered Bungah, I assume," the macaque replied sadly. "He was probably the cause for your aircraft crashing. Please accept my apologies for his actions. Was any of your party hurt badly?"

"We were all hurt pretty badly," Uranus said stonily. "One died."

The macaque closed its eyes and put its head in its hand. To Kuroi, the primate seemed genuinely upset. But when she glanced at Uranus, she could see the senshi was having none of it.

"And of course you're suspicious of us now," the macaque continued. "I don't know how to convince you of this, but we are not your enemy. We are not connected with Bungah's violence."

"Sure," Uranus replied. "There's two different bands of talking macaques running around the jungle."

"Yes. There is," the macaque answered intently. "You do not need to fear us. If anything, we are the ones who have reason to fear you."

"You're damn right," Uranus growled. "And I'm giving you and your bunch here to the count of one to get the Hell out of here - - or I start firing."

Continued in Chapter 6


	7. Origin

THE SECRET COLONY OF YAKUSHIMA  
Chapter 7: "Origin"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

"And I'm giving you and your bunch here to the count of one to get the Hell out of here - - or I start firing."

The macaque sitting in the chair tensed visibly. Dr. Kuroi looked at Sailor Uranus and could plainly see that the senshi meant every word of her threat.

"But Sailor Uranus," the macaque pleaded, "we are no longer creatures of the wild! This is our home now! It isn't right that you come in and seize it from us with your superior strength! Not after you made us this way!"

"One," Uranus replied stonily.

"Wait!" Dr. Kuroi shouted, jerking at the arm Uranus held the Space Sword in. "If they were going to attack us, they would have by now! Can you Senshi stop bullying your way through life for just one moment?"

"I'm trying to defend us!" Uranus snapped. "I don't know how a bunch of macaques got smart enough to talk and shoot guns! All I know is that Hiroyama-San is dead because of these things! And I'm not going to give them a chance to kill again!"

"It wasn't them!" Kuroi argued. "But if you fire on them, you'll be giving them a reason to retaliate! Sometimes retaliating blindly can have even worse consequences than doing nothing!"

Uranus looked at her. And, unbidden, a memory came to the Senshi, that of an alien visitor who she attacked blindly, who she wounded and whose wound set loose a pathogen on the planet that nearly claimed the life of the woman Uranus cherished above all else.

"Talk, not violence and retribution," Kuroi continued. "Isn't that your queen's favorite saying? Isn't that what you Senshi are supposed to be all about?" Kuroi's eyes almost seemed ready to burst into flames. "Those ice giants practically destroyed everything I hold dear! But I know living for revenge against them is pointless! And I'm not a high and mighty Senshi!" The doctor glared a challenge at Uranus. "And besides, I'd kind of like to find out how a macaque learned how to talk in the first place. So put your big macho weapon away and try to work this out."

In response, Uranus looked away, grinning to herself. The reaction wasn't what Kuroi expected.

"Nice speech, Sensei," Uranus said. "Put me right in my place. Guess I still slip into old habits sometimes." Uranus lowered the Space Sword. "OK, I don't blast them." She glanced at the macaque. "Unless you try something." She looked back at Kuroi. "OK with you if I contact Yakushima Airport? Since you're running this show?"

"If you're going to be a baby about it," huffed Kuroi.

"Um," the macaque began anxiously, "may I - - request - - that you not do that? Contact with your human authorities would bring searchers, parties to rescue you. And it would inevitably lead to our discovery. And that's something we'd like to avoid."

The primate got a suspicious look from Uranus.

"And then there's Bungah and his band." The macaque sighed. "Perhaps I should start at the beginning."

* * *

The ferry from Kagoshima to Yakushima Island was about forty-five percent along in its trip across the strait separating the Pacific Ocean from the Sea of Japan. On deck, two women watched as the craft slowly neared the tropical island, while around them other passengers whispered and stared. Just as many stared because of the fact that one of the women had green hair in a culture that still valued uniformity as stared because they recognized the famous violinist and artist. Of course just as many were staring at her companion, a blonde of American origin who was as exotic to most of them as anyone else from half a world away might be. Just then the green-tressed artist sneezed into her surgical mask.

"Michi-Chan, should you be out on deck?" Constance fussed. "I know its tropical air, but it's still sea air and it can't be good for your cold."

"Probably not," Michiru sighed. "But I'll go crazy below decks. At least this way I can watch and be certain that we're getting closer to the island." She gripped the railing tighter. "Oh, it annoys me so that I can't be there looking for her!"

"Well, you're a Senshi," Constance suggested. "Can't you fly there?"

"We don't fly, Mom," Michiru replied patiently. "We can do a lot of things, but fly isn't one of them."

"Well, I don't know. Hell, up until a few months ago, I didn't even know you were a senshi." Constance glanced at her daughter. "Oh, and thank you VERY MUCH for telling me."

"If I had told you, would you have been able to keep it a secret?" Michiru looked at her with a cocked, accusing eyebrow.

Constance gave her a guilty grin. "Probably not. I probably would have been on every talk show in Japan bragging about it. After all, it's not every day that your little baby grows up to be a famous artist, violinist AND senshi."

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't tell Dad either," Michiru offered. "How did he take it, by the way?"

"Your father? Let's see, first he was shocked," Constance recalled. "Then he was annoyed that you didn't confide in him. Then he was worried that you were risking yourself. But ultimately he was proud that you were using your skills to become an asset to society." She smiled at a memory. "Although he still grumbles about you parading around making a spectacle of yourself in that short skirt."

Michiru reflected the smile. "He was the same way when I dyed my hair green."

"I reminded him that I wore a lot less when I was on stage and he didn't seem to mind then," Constance chuckled. "He blusters a lot, but ultimately he gives in on little things like that."

Nervously Michiru consulted her watch. "Still an hour until we dock. Oh, I wish I could fly." Then she coughed, reminding them both again of her ill-health.

"Queen Serenity can't help?" Constance asked. "She always seems to be jumping here and there helping people."

"She's - - sick, as I understand it," Michiru related. "Knowing her, I would imagine she'd already be there if she could be. Serenity is very hands on when it comes to helping people. Sometimes a little too hands on."

"Helping people is a good thing," Constance commented.

"Knowing when to stop before you endanger your health or safety is a good thing, too," Michiru countered.

"Well, we forget about our own safety when someone we love is threatened," Constance told her, then smiled knowingly. "Don't we." Michiru, knowing what her mother was referring to, just focused on the horizon. "Maybe she loves more people than we do."

Before the two women could continue their discussion, Michiru's communicator began to signal. Michiru engaged it as Constance watched. On the little watch face appeared Artemis.

"Hello, Artemis," Michiru wheezed. "Any news?"

"You didn't tell me about the cat," Constance whispered.

"Any news?" Michiru repeated, dismissing her mother.

"Yakushima airport is reporting that search helicopters have located the crash site," Artemis reported. Just by his tone, Michiru could tell it wasn't good news, but she listened anyway. "They haven't been able to land yet. But - - they don't see any signs of life."

A wave of emotion swept over Michiru. She struggled mightily to suppress it. Tears began to well in spite of her efforts. Seeing her state, Artemis gently disconnected. At once, Michiru was engulfed by her mother, trapped in the woman's embrace. It did nothing to help her suppress what she was feeling.

"It'll be all right," Constance whispered to her. "Haruka's a survivor. She'll get through this and come back to you."

That did it. Tears streamed down Michiru's face and she shuddered against her mother helplessly. The adult in her silently cursed herself for losing control. But the little girl in her was grateful for her mother's comforting embrace.

* * *

"You're both familiar with Dr. Hashimoto and his colleagues?" the macaque asked.

"No. I was recruited for my medical skills in case there was a problem," Dr. Kuroi replied. "The facility hadn't called in for several months - - since the ice disaster. But I didn't know any of them personally. That was Hiroyama-San. The one who - - died."

"And I just flew the helicopter," Uranus added unemotionally. "But given what we've found, I'm beginning to wonder if this is why Hiroyama went to Ami and asked for help. Just how much did he know?"

"I'm not able to answer that," the macaque responded. "It wouldn't surprise me if Hashimoto-Sensei told him. It was quite a shock to him."

"How did it happen?" Kuroi asked.

"Hashimoto's primary objective in being here was to study the behavior patterns of my species and possible links to genetic coding," the macaque began, absently rubbing the back of its paw against its furry chin. "He brought along two other researchers and two technicians to maintain the equipment. But one of the other researchers, a Kunio Hirokane, had other theories he wanted to test."

Uranus raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Hirokane had a formula for inducing genetic mutation," the macaque continued. "He wanted to test it to see how specific genetic mutation could affect behavior patterns - - simply put, he wanted to see if he could increase the learning capacity of non-human species. As I understand it, he attempted to convince Hashimoto-Sensei to allow him to capture some of my fellow macaques and use them as test subjects. He'd even captured a pair before he was ordered to release them by Hashimoto-Sensei. So he introduced the formula by injecting it into food and leaving it in the jungle for us to find."

"Obviously it worked," commented Uranus.

"Better than Hirokane had expected," replied the macaque. "I and the rest of the macaques here in this building were exposed to Hirokane's formula. Within days we began to experience increased intellectual growth. By studying the researchers from a distance as they studied others in the tribe, we were able to learn human behavior. I myself heard them talking and gradually learned enough language to understand them. At night we would sneak into this facility and teach ourselves to read, write and operate their computers through clandestine experimentation."

"All these macaques talk?" Uranus asked incredulously.

"No. The only ones who were able to develop verbal skills were Bungah and I," the macaque shook his head. "I don't know why. Maybe it was something unique to our DNA. Maybe it was the amount of exposure to the formula. We all read at a college level, and Gohah over there is particularly adept at mechanics. But only Bungah and I speak."

"Bungah," Kuroi said. "That's the one with the gun?"

"Yes," the macaque nodded sadly. "But we're getting ahead of the story. One evening while on one of our clandestine trips into the facility, we were discovered. I made the mistake of trying to reason with them instead of taking the tribe and fleeing into the jungle. When Hirokane realized that his formula had worked, he was naturally proud and excited. He told Hashimoto-Sensei, and was surprised when his colleague didn't share his excitement. A terrible argument ensued between them. Hirokane wanted to bring his discovery back to the world and present it for all to see. Hashimoto argued against it, citing that his experiment was uncontrolled and potentially dangerous, that publicity would ultimately mean the destruction of the rainforest from an invasion of the curious and those wishing to exploit us, and that it was a violation of his trust. I sided with Hashimoto-Sensei, in that I too feared that publicity would invite an incursion of humans into the forest and destroy it. Because humans have an unfortunate tendency to destroy whatever they touch."

"I won't argue," Uranus commented.

"I was saying as much to Bungah when Hirokane lunged at Hashimoto," the macaque resumed. "They struggled for a bit until the other humans pulled Hirokane away. Hashimoto lost his balance, fell backwards, struck his head on the side of that trunk," and the macaque pointed to a particle board case with metal trim used to transport electronic equipment, "and died."

"Hashimoto-Sensei is dead?" Dr. Kuroi asked. "What did Hirokane and the others do?"

"One of them said that all of this had to be reported now," the macaque answered. "I had already been talking to Bungah, telling him that the world knowing about this would spell the end of our life here." The macaque sighed, looking haunted. "So he followed Hirokane's example."

* * *

When Michiru Kaioh and her mother Constance Kaioh disembarked from the ferry boat docked at the Yakushima port, they found Minako Aino waiting for them. Immediately Minako pointed to Michiru, who was wearing her surgical mask.

"What's with the mask?" Minako asked. "There's easier ways to travel incognito, you know." Minako was concealing her own world famous look with her usual short-hair black wig and some very large sunglasses.

"I have a cold," Michiru wheezed. Immediately Minako flung her hand over her mouth and nose.

"OMG, don't give to me!" she gasped. "If we have to delay shooting because I'm sick, my producers will freak!"

"Your concern is touching," Michiru replied wearily. "And considering that you were in the middle of filming last time I heard, what are you doing here?"

"Artemis figured you could use a hand searching for Haruka," Minako explained. "And since my identity is known now, I had a clause put into my contract that says if a Senshi emergency comes up, they have to film around me."

"Michi-Chan, is she someone famous?" Constance whispered to her daughter. Minako heard it but attributed it to her disguise.

"Don't let this get around," Minako leaned in, "but I'm Minako Aino."

Constance thought for an uncomfortable moment. Then she brightened.

"The movie actress?" Constance gasped conspiratorially. "I love your stuff! Well, except for that horrible slasher film you did."

"Hey, it paid the rent for a few months," Minako shrugged.

"Honey, you don't have to tell me," Constance assured her. "I know just what it's like trading on your looks to get a paycheck. If you saw some of the dives I danced in . . ."

"Can we focus on Haruka, please?" Michiru interjected with a brittle tone. "I'd like to see where the crash site is and what the search parties have found before we go in."

"Already arranged," Minako smiled. "I asked Superintendent Sakurada to phone ahead to the Yakushima flight authorities and clear our participation. All we have to do is find a quiet spot to change."

"There's no time. Besides, our identities aren't secret anymore," Michiru said. She raised her hand, fingers splayed, right there on the dock. "Neptune Millennium Power Make Up!"

Transforming right there on the dock, in front of dozens of milling tourists and dock workers, Michiru Kaioh disappeared in a dazzling flash of light and was replaced by Sailor Neptune.

"Oh, Michi-Chan!" Constance squealed with delight. "That is so - - amazing! Do you feel different? Do you remember me? Or are you Sailor Neptune only now?"

"I remember you, Mom," Neptune smiled gently.

"Your cold is gone!" her mother gasped. By this time Minako had transformed into Sailor Venus.

"We need to get to the airport as quickly as possible," Neptune said to Venus.

"Got a car waiting," Venus smiled. Neptune seemed surprised. "I flew down. I had plenty of time while you were on the bullet train. This way."

Venus led them to an expensive four-door black Toyota Century parked in a lot. Neptune and Constance both looked surprised.

"I got money," Venus shrugged. She started to get into the driver's seat. Constance got into the back, but Neptune hung back. Venus looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, my car. I drive."

"I thought your license was suspended," Neptune asked.

"No, Minako's license is suspended. They didn't say nothing about Sailor Venus," smirked Venus. Still Neptune hung back. "You want to find Haruka?"

"All right," Neptune sighed and climbed into the front passenger side. "I'm willing to brave any risk it takes to find Haruka and make sure she's safe."

"Jeez, I'm not THAT bad," muttered Venus.

* * *

"Bungah killed him," Uranus concluded.

"Leaped onto the man and tore his throat out with his teeth," the macaque confessed painfully. "You have to understand, we are not a violent species unless provoked. Our first instinct is to run, not attack. Bungah thought he was defending the tribe and - - somehow - - the notion of killing to protect our secret became associated with that thought. After he killed Hirokane, he leaped on one of the technicians and began trying to kill him. Four of the others of the tribe imitated him and attacked as well. They killed the two technicians. The other researcher escaped into the jungle." The macaque's face twisted up with emotion. "I didn't understand the definition of the word 'horror' until that moment."

"How long ago was this?" Kuroi asked.

"Months ago. Just a month after the great thaw."

"And that's why those macaques attacked us in the jungle? They thought they were defending their area from human incursion?"

"So where did they get the guns?" Uranus asked. "The researchers?"

"The internet," the macaque almost smiled. Uranus silently questioned the response. "Anything can be bought on the internet these days. And, thanks to Hirokane-Sensei's formula, we are both smarter and more wily. Bungah and his band set up a shipping drop at the tourist rest stop about twenty miles from here, then used Hashimoto-Sensei's credit card to purchase several pistols and a rifle, as well as ammunition, from an on-line gun dealer. It's also how we secure fuel for the generator."

"Well, now I've heard everything," sighed Uranus.

"What happened to the researcher who escaped?" Kuroi asked.

"Bungah and his group hunted the man down," the macaque reluctantly admitted, "and killed him. I've tried to reason with him, but he will not listen. That is why I ask you not to report this - - not yet, at least. I know our evolution will be discovered by the outside world eventually. It is inevitable and I am - - resigned to it. But to bring in humans now will only be giving Bungah more targets for his guns."

Kuroi and the macaques both watched Sailor Uranus as she contemplated her two courses of action. Finally the Senshi spoke up.

"All right," Uranus said. "I hate to do it. I'm sure there are people worried about - - well, both of us. But you're right. We've got to neutralize this Bungah first. Or else more people are going to get killed like Hiroyama-San and the others. Any ideas where we can start?"

Continued in Chapter 8


	8. Self-Defense

THE SECRET COLONY OF YAKUSHIMA  
Chapter 8: "Self-Defense"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

"Endymion!"

The entire room seemed to light up with good feeling. From her hospital bed, Serenity spread her arms in welcome as King Endymion entered. He came over, sat on the side of her bed and the couple embraced. Ami and Makoto grew happy smiles. They couldn't really help it.

"When are you going to stop scaring me?" Endymion asked, his forehead touching hers, as well as the tips of their noses.

"I'm sorry," the Queen replied, her lower lip protruding in a pout.

"You know, Ichiro looks just like that when I scold him," Makoto whispered to Ami.

"What does Akiko do?" Ami inquired playfully.

"Gives me an argument," chuckled Makoto.

"Can I see that chart, Ami?" Endymion asked, reaching behind himself with his left arm while keeping his right around his wife. Ami handed the medical chart to the King. He looked it over, still keeping hold of Serenity.

"So when can I go home?" Serenity inquired petulantly.

"I'd like you to stay overnight," Ami informed her. "Get a full night's rest and then see how you are in the morning. The consulting hospital physician concurs."

"Looking at these numbers, I agree," Endymion responded.

"But I feel fine now!" protested the Queen. Endymion touched foreheads with her again.

"Look me in the eye and say that," he demanded.

Serenity stared him in the eye for a few moments, but couldn't make herself speak. Finally she looked away.

"You don't play fair," she grumbled.

"Ami, any ideas on why this keeps happening?" Endymion asked. "I have to admit that I'm really getting worried."

"Kakyu says I'm doing too much too soon," Serenity said. Endymion turned to her.

"Kakyu?"

"She came to me in a vision," Serenity confessed. "Apparently I'm worrying her, too. She says I have to get older and stronger and smarter before I can do what I'm trying to do now."

"It's excellent advice, Serenity," Ami told her. "I have a theory: that the Silver Crystal is like a rechargeable battery and the energy needed to perform the miraculous deeds you perform as Serenity comes from that battery. And as with a battery insufficiently recharged, there's less than nominal energy to perform a given task, or else the charge runs out more quickly."

"So can't I just run on a cord?" Serenity asked.

"Why do I try?" Ami muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I understand, Ames," Makoto smiled. "I think. Serenity just has to take longer breaks between miracles and build up more juice in reserve."

"That's what Kakyu said," Serenity sighed. "All right, I'll stay overnight. It's going to be hard on Setsuko-Chan though. And with Christmas just two days away!"

"I called San-San," Makoto assured her. "Setsuko-Chan can bunk with us until you two are back."

"She's OK with that?" Serenity asked.

"Getting to spend more time with Ichiro? Yeah, I think she can force herself," grinned Makoto. "Although they may be the video game champions of Tokyo by the time we get back."

"I asked Hayami to check in on her as well," Ami added. "Between them and Luna, she's in good hands."

"Good," Serenity nodded. "Any news on Haruka?"

"Nothing positive," Endymion said soberly. "Michiru and Minako are down there now aiding in the search."

Serenity sighed. "Times like this are why it's so hard to follow Kakyu's advice," the Queen moaned.

* * *

Sailor Uranus stood at the door of the research facility. Two macaques stood next to her, waiting. Uranus was focused on the leader, still in the facility, along with the other two macaques of his party and Dr. Kuroi.

"Cheegah and Furgo will help you track down Bungah's group," the leader explained. "They are good trackers and sympathetic to our cause. They also know that Bungah's violence will only hasten the extinction of us."

"I thought you said you were the only one who can talk," Uranus brought up. Despite the logic of the macaque leader's plan, she was still suspicious of him and of all the genetically altered macaques.

"I am," the macaque nodded. "But they understand your language, even though they can't speak it."

"Going to make communicating kind of difficult," Uranus grunted.

"There are many forms of communication, Sailor Uranus," the macaque offered.

In response, Cheegah reached up and tugged at the skirt of the Senshi. When Uranus looked down, the macaque pointed at her and her partner, then to Uranus, then pointed into the jungle in a roughly northwest direction, shaking her paw impatiently.

"All right. We need to go. I get the message," Uranus replied. She noticed Kuroi starting for them. "Hold on, Sensei. I think you better stay here."

"Why?" Kuroi demanded. "You've already proven that you won't be worried about my safety in a fight."

"We're going to be traveling fast," Uranus told her, "and I don't think you could keep up with us even if you were healthy. And I don't think those ribs of yours have healed yet, have they?"

"I doubt your concussion has, either," Kuroi retorted.

"Haruka has the concussion," Uranus replied stonily, expecting her word to be final. "Sailor Uranus doesn't." She leaned in. "Besides, I need you to keep an eye on these chimps. Just because I'm working with them against a common enemy doesn't mean I fully trust them."

"They're macaques, not chimps," Kuroi sighed. "Fine. Maybe I shouldn't be there anyway. After you assassinate that Bungah, I might be tempted to try to save his life. Wouldn't want that, would we?"

Uranus nodded, in effect dismissing the veiled shot at her and the Senshi. Not everyone was a fan of the Senshi; she could live with it. Turning to Cheegah, Uranus motioned with her hand to start. Furgo instantly took to the trees while Cheegah walked next to Uranus. As they entered the jungle perimeter of the complex, Furgo gave a cry. Cheegah perked up, then motioned to Uranus and took off at a run into the jungle. Uranus bounded after her, running at top speed.

* * *

Sailor Neptune and Sailor Venus entered the air traffic control tower of Yakushima Airport. Being Senshi gave them instant access to the facility, something they hadn't always enjoyed during their careers as Earth's vigilante guardians. As she had no clearance, Constance stayed with the car.

As the two Senshi entered the control tower, there was a flurry of activity above the usual traffic of the airport. To their left, a Japanese Self-Defense Force officer was leaning over the shoulder of an air traffic controller. They were in radio contact with a craft. Neptune assumed it was one of the search helicopters and walked over. Venus followed, her eyes scanning the room for anything they might need to know.

"Yakushima Tower, this is JSDF-363! We are taking fire from the ground! Advise on return fire! Over!" the radio connected to the radar station blared. The officer, a Major, adjusted the microphone on his headset with his hand.

"JSDF-363, this is Yakushima Tower," the Major said. "You are authorised to return fire. Over."

"Roger, returning fire! Over!"

"Wait! You can't!" exclaimed Neptune, running over to them. The Major, Kurogama according to his name plate, turned to her, surprised by her boldness. "Haruka may be down there! She might get hit by that fire!"

"I don't plan to have a second helicopter downed," Major Kurogama growled. "My people have to be free to defend themselves."

"Uh, maybe you're forgetting who you guys in the Self-Defense Force work for now?" Venus leaned in. She smiled sweetly, further emphasizing her superior position. Major Kurogama scowled.

"JSDF-363, this is Yakushima Tower," he said into his headset. "Cease fire. Abort your mission and return to base. That is an order. Over."

"Yakushima Tower, this is JSDF-363. Acknowledged. Returning to base. Out."

"Well that was petty," snorted Venus.

"I don't intend to put my personnel in harm's way and not give them the option of defending themselves," Kurogama replied stonily. "We have a general location of the crash site and of these terrorists, whoever they are, that downed it. From here, we'll have to send in ground forces to flush them out the hard way and to assist any survivors of the crash."

"Major," Neptune began in a very controlled manner, "if you could fly us close to the crash site, without putting your people in danger . . ."

"It's jungle," he replied. "There's no place to land."

"You wouldn't have to land," Neptune countered. "We could jump . . ."

"I'm not sending another aircraft into that area until I know it won't be shot at," Kurogama replied forcefully.

"Then could you at least give us a map that indicates the crash site? We'll go on foot if we have to."

"Sailor . . ." he began. "Which one are you?"

"Sailor Neptune," she replied patiently.

"Sailor Neptune, that is very dense jungle out there," Kurogama advised her. "Have either of you ever been in a jungle?"

"I was in a jungle movie once," Venus replied, then grinned. "Toshi said I looked really nice in that leopard-print bikini."

Kurogama and Neptune both looked at her for a moment.

"Two separate forces working at cross purposes endangers both forces and aids the enemy," Kurogama continued. "I'm aware of your standing with the government and of your reputation. If we find any evidence of aliens, evil circuses or reincarnated demons, we'll turn this over to you. As of now, this is a Self-Defense Force operation."

"We won't compromise your operation," Neptune assured him.

"My main concern is one of you stumbling into one of my patrols and getting yourself shot by mistake," Kurogama replied.

"We'll be careful not to," Neptune answered dryly. "Major, right now my only interest is getting assistance to the crew and passengers of that downed helicopter. If you leave that to us, we'll leave flushing out these 'terrorists' to you and everyone will be able to complete their mission quickly and successfully. That is more important than jurisdiction, isn't it?"

The Major turned to one of the controllers. "Print that screen," he said. When the copy was handed to him, he handed it to Neptune. "Be careful. Whoever is out there is armed and apparently desperate to keep something secret."

"It's not our first rodeo, Admiral," Venus told him as she and Neptune turned to leave. Outside they met up with Constance. Neptune told her their plans.

"Michi-Chan, is that safe?" Constance fretted.

"I doubt it," Neptune replied. "But it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is finding Haruka and getting her to safety. You should get a hotel room and wait for us."

Constance sighed. "All right. But after this is all over, you and Haruka should consider a nice long vacation in some place romantic." Neptune smiled.

"It's not where you are, it's who you're with," Neptune replied. "But I'll bring it up to Haruka, Mom."

* * *

Cheegah and Furgo sprinted through the jungle at a high rate of speed. Sailor Uranus kept up with them. She was focused on her mission, but there were other thoughts in her brain. Running, she was free of the guilt over having allowed Hiroyama to die at the hands of this murderous branch of intelligent macaques. She was free of the anxiety she felt over the birth of a second species that might one day compete with humanity for dominance over the planet. And she was free of the fear that this might be her last mission, a fear she had on all missions, and she would never see Michiru again. Running did that for her.

From above, Furgo screeched. Instantly Cheegah veered left and Uranus followed. The Space Sword was in her right hand, ready to use. Uranus ran with purpose. Her vision was focused, her hearing keen and her mind ready to act at the first hint of an attack.

The atmosphere of the jungle was split by the sound of gunfire. Instantly Uranus ducked to one knee behind a bush. Cheegah did the same. The macaque waited for some sign as to where the shooter was. Uranus heard a helicopter in the air. There was more gunfire.

"It's in the distance," Uranus assured her companion. "Probably shooting at that helicopter up there." Cheegah nodded and once more Uranus found it eerie that the primate could understand her. The helicopter veered off and flew away, in the direction of Yakushima by the Senshi's judgment. By now Furgo had rejoined them. He clung to the trunk of a palm, about ten feet off the ground.

Cheegah gestured to the three of them, then motioned in the direction they were headed, pointing. Furgo and Uranus both nodded. Furgo climbed back up into the trees and resumed his role as overhead lookout, swinging from tree to tree. Cheegah took the point and Uranus followed her.

From the sound of the gunfire, Uranus estimated that it came from roughly half a mile ahead of them. Uranus and Cheegah continued to race through the jungle brush, trying with moderate success to keep from making too much noise. As they ran, Uranus kept glancing at Furgo up in the trees. When he signaled them, both of the ground combatants stopped. Uranus went to one knee again. She saw Cheegah creeping up through the bushes. Uranus did the same. Moments later she had reached the spot where the macaque had stopped. Cautiously Uranus peered through the brush.

There were three macaques. One had a Remington XCR 700 hunting rifle laying next to it. The macaque was bent over one of the others, trying to shake it awake. From the amount of blood on its fur, Uranus judged that it had been hit by fire from the helicopter, probably fatally. The third macaque stood about ten feet from the others, sitting on its hind paws, a Kel-Tec PRM-30 pistol in its forepaw. Its eyes were open and alert and it sniffed the air for trouble.

Uranus began calculating the odds of taking them all out with a single "World Shaking" versus disarming one with a "Space Sword Blaster" and risking fire from the other. There was also the possibility that an attack would spook them into the jungle and the search would have to start anew. Then the sentry macaque caught a scent. It looked right at them.

A rustle of trees alerted Uranus to movement even as she was summoning her "World Shaking" attack. The sentry was raising the automatic pistol to fire when Uranus saw out of the right side of her vision a form. It was Furgo. He had dived from his perch atop a tree and launched himself directly at the sentry. The sentry turned to fire, but Furgo impacted with him sharply and the two macaques rolled into the bushes.

"World Shaking!" Uranus bellowed, rising to full height. The macaque near the rifle reacted, but the attack was upon it too quickly. The geo-force bubble slammed into it and the body of the other macaque, sending them both flying. While Cheegah sprinted to help Furgo, Uranus raced over to the fallen rifle. Picking it up by the barrel, Uranus used the Space Sword to cleave the weapon in half, rendering it useless.

Immediately the Senshi's attention went to the two macaques who had been hit by her attack. Locating them, Uranus approached with the Space Sword at the ready. The macaque who had been upright lay sprawled on the jungle floor at an awkward angle. Uranus judged that the impact of the "World Shaking" attack had been too much for the macaque's small body. She nudged it with the tip of her sword just in case. Turning to the other, bloodied macaque, Uranus could see that the helicopter fire had done its job.

Turning her attention to the scuffle in the bushes, Uranus approached with the Space Sword at the ready. On her way she found the PRM-30 on the jungle floor. Picking it up, she cleaved it with the sword and dropped it to the ground.

Suddenly Cheegah was flung from the brush. She landed hard on the ground near Uranus, deep gashes in her left flank. The macaque got to her feet with difficulty and snarled a challenge at the bush. As if in answer, Furgo and the other macaque tumbled out. The sentry macaque had his teeth sunk into Furgo's throat. Furgo desperately fought to escape. Cheegah and Uranus both moved to assist, but a savage jerk from the sentry macaque ripped Furgo's throat away and ended his life. Cheegah howled her outrage at him.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus shouted.

She swung the sword, the weapon spinning out energy arcs that sliced fearsome gouges into the sentry macaque's body. It flinched helplessly as several energy arcs sliced into it. The arcs dissipated and the sentry slumped to the ground. Uranus looked around for a sign, because she knew that there had been five macaques in the aggressive band. Cheegah, though, bolted forward. The macaque picked up a rock, lunged for the crippled sentry and caved its head in. Uranus looked at the scene and then watched Cheegah slump to a sitting position, arms at her side, staring at Furgo's body.

"Sorry," Uranus said in muted tones. "He saved us from taking fire. If he had to die, it was a good death. Still a waste, though."

Cheegah just stared at the ground for a few moments. And it occurred to Uranus for the first time that animals had a sense of loss when confronted with death. Finally Cheegah got up and slowly walked back toward Uranus.

"Bungah's still loose," Uranus said. "Probably should get back to the Research Facility. Plan our next move. And get that wound looked at."

The macaque just stared at the ground. Finally Uranus extended a hand to her. She looked up at the Senshi.

"Let's make Furgo the last one on our side to die," Uranus suggested. "Ride on my shoulder. We'll get there faster. But if you just want to mourn, I'll understand."

Half-heartedly the macaque took her hand. Uranus lifted her companion up to her shoulder. The macaque perched, taking the Senshi's sailor kerchief in both paws. Uranus glanced to see if she was secure, then raced into the jungle, retracing their path.

Continued in Chapter 9


	9. Protect The Secret

THE SECRET COLONY OF YAKUSHIMA  
Chapter 9: "Protect The Secret"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Sailor Neptune, accompanied by Sailor Venus, raced through unfamiliar jungle in a general northwest direction. At speeds that would qualify them for a track meet and at distances that would tax a marathoner, the two Senshi drove into the heart of the Yakushima Island jungle. But it wasn't without comment.

"Tell me again why we couldn't take a four-wheel drive," puffed Venus, "instead of running?"

"The jungle's too thick," Neptune replied, keeping her focus ahead the entire time. "A vehicle wouldn't be able to get through this dense foliage, unless it was a tank."

"I've got nothing against tanks," Venus said.

"They tend to leave a footprint," Neptune countered. "I doubt Serenity would approve, given her ecological leanings. Besides, this way is faster."

"A helicopter would be even faster."

"The Self-Defense Force grounded all flights over the area, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Venus frowned. "So what makes you think Haruka is at that Research Facility? That's not where the helicopter went down."

"It's where she'd head for," Neptune responded, "if she could. We check there first, maybe we'll get lucky and find her and the others. If not," Neptune paused a moment, "we'll search along a straight line from the facility to the crash site."

"And if we don't find them?"

Neptune looked ahead grimly as she ran. "I'll cross that bridge if I come to it. If you want to go back . . ."

"I'm just saying," Venus replied. "I mean, what if they got eaten by tigers? More importantly, what if WE get eaten by tigers?"

"The only predators on this island are poisonous snakes," Neptune said calmly. "We won't get eaten by tigers."

"OK, what if somebody gets a picture of me drenched in sweat and posts it to the net?" Venus persisted as they leaped over a clump of bushes. "I have a reputation to maintain."

"You don't think a truly radiant beauty only glows more brilliantly when coated in a fine sheen of athletic perspiration?" Neptune asked.

"You think?" Venus asked. "Come to think of it, there were a lot of guys hanging around the court back in my volleyball days in high school. Maybe there's something to that."

They continued on.

"So what if . . .?" Venus began.

"Venus, please don't take this the wrong way," Neptune sighed, "but why must you keep up this endless stream of chatter?"

"Why else? To get your mind off of worrying about whether Haruka's dead," Venus responded. Neptune glanced back at her and she flashed the Senshi a grin. "Worked, didn't it?"

And Neptune wanted to laugh. "Yes, I suppose it did. Thank you, Venus."

"No prob," Venus nodded. "So what if . . .?"

"Um, but you can stop now," Neptune added.

* * *

Through the jungle Sailor Uranus ran, Cheegah clinging to her shoulder. Even with her vaunted Senshi stamina, all the running and fighting she had done was beginning to wear on her. Part of her wanted to rest. But she kept on, pushing herself forward. Night was coming and as difficult as it was for her to navigate in a jungle she was barely familiar with, it would be that much more difficult at night. Perhaps Cheegah might be able to guide them. But the recent violence they had experienced had taken an emotional toll on the little female. Every time Uranus glanced at her, the macaque just seemed lost in her own world.

As she ran, Uranus kept her eyes and ears open for any sort of threat. Because of that, Uranus heard signs of a group up ahead. At that moment, Cheegah pulled on her kerchief.

"Yeah, I heard it," Uranus said, stopping and dropping to one knee.

The pair watched and listened intently. There was a group coming through the bush toward them. Senshi and primate both listened to determine whether it was Bungah. Quickly that idea was dismissed. These people were humans - - humans who had never heard of the concept of stealth.

"Human," Uranus said. "Probably a Self-Defense Force patrol looking for the copter crash site. I'll handle them. You get up in the trees until they're gone." She looked at Cheegah. "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret."

Cheegah looked Uranus directly in the eye. Once more Uranus was amazed at the amount of intelligence that was in the macaque's expression. Cheegah stared for the longest time. Finally she launched herself from the Senshi's shoulder to a nearby tree trunk, then scurried up the tree like Uranus climbed a staircase. Uranus raised up to full height, then headed toward the approaching patrol.

When she exited a thick bush and became visible, several nervous soldiers whirled and pointed their Colt AR-15 assault rifles at her. Uranus calmly put up her hands.

"Whoa, guys," she said emotionlessly. "We're on the same side."

"Stand down," the squad leader said. "We were told there would be Senshi in the area, remember?" Uranus remained outwardly calm, but that news was something she would need to ponder.

"You looking for the downed helicopter?" Uranus asked. "It's about two point three kilometers that way," and she pointed northwest. "There's a body there. Poor guy didn't make it."

"And the other two?" the squad leader asked.

"I'm one of the other two," Uranus told them. "I'm looking for the third one. If you find her before me, get her to safety."

"Understood," the squad leader nodded. "Any sign of the terrorists?" Again Uranus masked inner surprise with a stony exterior.

"Had a scrape with them about a kilometer back," Uranus replied. "They're not there now. You'll find what's left of their weapons, though - - and a few dead macaques."

"Did you get a good look at them? What do they want?"

"Nope. They fired on me, I fired on them, and they disappeared minus their weapons. They don't strike me as that much of a threat anymore. But I'd still stay alert."

"We'll do that," the squad leader said. "Sure you'll be all right?"

"I've tangled with Sailor Galaxia. This is nothing."

Uranus waited while the squad of soldiers moved off. She began thinking about what the squad leader said. If the assault on the helicopter was thought to be an act of terrorism, that could be the key to keeping the existence of the intelligent macaques a secret. Of course, they'd still have to find Bungah and what was left of his band first. But it could work.

And "Senshi being in the area" meant either Serenity had sent in the Sailors to look for her or Michiru had come on her own. Probably the latter. And knowing Michiru as she did, the first place the woman would go was the Research Facility. Noting movement on her right, Uranus turned and saw Cheegah climbing down to her.

"Hey," Uranus nodded. "Still want to head for the Research Facility? You can link up with the others."

Cheegah's answer was to leap onto Uranus's shoulder. Nodding, Uranus waited for the macaque to get a good grip on her kerchief and then started running. Night was even closer now and she wanted to reach the facility while she could still see.

* * *

As dusk settled over the city of Darwin, Australia, Makoto entered a hospital solarium and found Ami staring at the coming night sky in the east. Her friend seemed subdued and Makoto at first assumed that she was worried about Serenity and her condition.

But that was wrong, she realized. Ami was a proponent of science and medicine, perhaps its chief proponent in the world. She practiced logic and rational thinking, and once a patient was past a critical stage, as Serenity was, Ami would dismiss all thought of potential catastrophe unless new conditions arose. Something else was bothering her.

"Serenity's finally asleep," Makoto informed her. "Funny how cuddling up next to Endymion will do that for her. Sort of like when I cuddle up next to San-San."

"A sense of security does contribute to ease in sleeping," Ami replied absently.

"So is there something else wrong with her?" Makoto probed. "Something we should know about?"

Ami looked at her curiously over her glasses. Makoto's question had surprised her.

"Come on, Ames. How long have we known each other?" Makoto said. "You're feeling guilty about something. Beating yourself up over not seeing Serenity's condition coming? Or not acting sooner? Or is it something else?"

A sigh escaped Ami. "Serenity has been diagnosed to my satisfaction. If she follows instructions, she should recover fully."

"Then it's something else," Makoto concluded. "Haruka?"

"Bravo," Ami said with a melancholy smile. "Your logic is flawless. Or your intuition. I must determine where one ends and the other begins some day."

"She'll be OK. She's too ornery to die," Makoto assured her. It didn't help. "Hey, weren't you the one who suggested she go on that trip? It's not your fault . . ."

"I'm aware of that. No one could have predicted a terrorist attack in a region that hasn't experienced such things before."

Makoto was frowning suspiciously now. "So what is it? Why were you so eager for her to go on that flight? I remember wondering if you expected some sort of trouble. Apparently you did."

"I didn't 'expect' it," Ami corrected her. "I was familiar with some of the theories of one of the research scientists, a Dr. Kunio Hirokane, on genetic augmentation through synthetic chemical stimulation."

"Whoa, Ames. Dummy here," Makoto grinned.

"So you keep telling yourself," Ami scoffed. "Dr. Hirokane had advanced some speculative theories that a lesser animal could be artificially evolved to more advanced mental states. He speculated that cognitive, retentive and motor skills could be enhanced, almost to human levels in a best case scenario."

"What, like Luna and Artemis?"

"Essentially," nodded Ami. "And the jungles of Yakushima could conceivably be the perfect place to test those theories, provided a chemical enhancement agent had been developed. When I learned that Dr. Hirokane and the rest of Dr. Hashimoto's party hadn't been heard from in months . . ."

"You put two and two together," Makoto finished the statement.

"It was just one possibility," Ami shook her head. "They could have been injured by the Ice Disaster, or run into one of several technological problems that could have prevented communication. But having Haruka there, just in case, seemed like a rational precaution."

"Don't blame yourself, Ames. Haruka must have agreed or she wouldn't have gone. And I think you were right to play it safe."

"Perhaps more right than either of us know," Ami sighed. "I'm concerned for Haruka, of course. But right now I'm more concerned with the possibility that these 'terrorists' that the media is speculating about aren't human."

And finally Makoto understood.

* * *

Night was beginning to fall. Bungah and his remaining ally Sachee observed the Research Facility for some sign of life. The hut was dark and silent. Still the two macaques waited.

"Perhaps the humans didn't come here," Sachee said in a language only macaques could understand. He gripped his Kel-Tec PRM-30 in his paw.

"They came here," Bungah replied, nervously stroking his PRM-30. "Their trail clearly leads here. And I can still catch the scent of the human who throws the bombs from her hands."

"Perhaps they left."

"No," Bungah mumbled. "The other human is still here. Her scent is stronger. And even if the others are gone, we need to access the Research Facility. I must secure more ammunition for our guns. For that we will need the computers in the facility." The macaque's mouth hardened. "Perhaps the other human is hiding inside. One more human to be killed."

Sachee glanced at his companion. The macaque felt fearful of Bungah the longer this played out. Bungah was not acting in a manner that might benefit the group. The macaque began to wonder if Bungah was becoming a threat to him and to the group.

"Yes, that must be it," Bungah nodded. His grip tightened on the PRM-30. "Follow me. We have a human to kill."

Silently Bungah stole across the open space and leaped up to a vent above the door. Sachee followed. Even if Bungah was becoming worrisome, he was still less dangerous than the humans were.

As Bungah pried the vent cover off, Sachee stood and watched for attack. Once the cover was off, the two primates slipped through the hole and into the facility. Inside, the macaques climbed to the floor and began cautiously walking. Bungah gestured Sachee to the computer, then veered right. He sniffed the air once.

"Come out, human," the macaque said in a high-pitched voice that, were it not for the gun in his paw, would have been comical. "You can't hide from me."

Suddenly from the rafters of the hut two large nets fell, followed by two macaques. Bungah and Sachee were trapped by the nets, then felt the weight of the rival macaques pinning each of them down. The dark shapes wrestled with each other, the trapped primates kicking and scratching, trying to get away.

"Don't let them use their pistols!" the lead macaque advised them, walking on all fours from behind a desk. Appearing out of an upright locker across the room was Dr. Kuroi.

"Gegah, you traitor!" Bungah bitterly howled as he struggled under the weight of the other two macaques. "You turn on your own kind? For a human?"

"Bungah, we have been over this," Gegah said, approaching the two writhing nets. "Your path is not the way to salvation! You only make things worse!"

"Blind, stupid idiot!" Bungah raged. "You're going to doom us all!"

"Bungah!" the macaque pleaded. "We have been given a gift! We have been given the chance to advance beyond what we were! A chance to evolve and ascend to something that will rival the humans as dominants of this world!"

"You actually think the humans will let that happen?" Bungah roared. "They fear what they can't control and they destroy what they fear! They'll find us! It's already happening! And once they find us, it will be our end unless we fight for our survival!"

"It doesn't have to be that way!"

"Do you think the metal bird we killed will be the last one? They will come looking for it, just as they come looking for the ones who built this shelter!"

"They need not find us," Gegah argued. "When they come, we can be deep in the jungle. They will find a deserted shelter. They will search and find nothing. Or if the jungle has not claimed the bodies of the other humans, they will be found and thought to be victims of the land. Eventually they will go back to their world and we . . ."

"And what of her?" Bungah demanded. "Is this human going to stay quiet about us? Or will she tell the first human she meets about us? Your way has already slipped through your paws! Kill her while you can!"

"No!" the macaque barked.

"IDIOT!" Bungah snapped. "They will learn of our existence and they will search for us until they find us! Then they will kill us all! Or put us in cages and torture us! The only way we will be safe from them is if we make it too dangerous for them to come!"

"You're so sure," Gegah fumed.

"Yes, I'm sure! I said it before: humans kill what they fear!"

"And are you so different?" Gegah asked.

"I never said I was different," Bungah said bitterly. "There is still enough survival instinct left in me to know when running is useless and it's time to make a stand."

Gegah uttered a sigh. He picked up some cord and brought it over to the macaque holding Bungah down.

"Hold him while I bind him into the net and then get his gun away from him," Gegah told the others. The macaque nodded.

"What are you going to do with him?" Dr. Kuroi asked.

"I don't know," Gegah replied. "If I kill him, I'm no better than he is. If I don't, he'll get free eventually and try again. Or others will rally to his thinking." The macaque sat on the floor, looking like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. "I was so much happier when the only thing I had to worry about was an empty stomach."

Just then there was a shriek of pain. They looked and saw Bungah had bitten the macaque holding him. He lashed out with his hind leg, kicking his captor away, then through the net picked up the pistol and began firing wildly.

Angrily.

Continued in Chapter 10


	10. Enemy On The Loose

THE SECRET COLONY OF YAKUSHIMA  
Chapter 10: "Enemy On The Loose"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

As Sailor Uranus neared the clearing where the Research Facility sat, she began to slow up. Caution was the by-word when dealing with an adversary carrying a gun and an unrepentant hatred of humans. The Senshi could feel Cheegah on her shoulder tense up. Up until now, the macaque had ridden listlessly, still absorbed by their previous encounter with Bungah's followers. Uranus was already listening to her own instincts. Cheegah's just confirmed what she was sensing. The Space Sword appeared in her hand.

"Bungah only had four followers, didn't he?" Uranus asked softly. She glanced up at the macaque on her shoulder. The primate nodded. "Then if he's in there, he's only got one backup." Uranus looked the hut over carefully. "You see any sign of a sentry or lookout?"

Cheegah shook her head.

"Then I'm going to go in," Uranus said. Cheegah tightened her grip on the kerchief.

Moving low to the ground, Uranus sprinted to the nearest window. She peeked in and then quickly pulled back. The room from that vantage point seemed empty. Cheegah was sniffing the air for some sign of danger. Easing over to the door, Uranus flipped the hasp and pulled the door open, then pulled back as if expecting shots to be fired. When none came, she eased into the door, sword at the ready. Cheegah crouched low on her shoulder.

The first thing that struck her was the stench of death. A net was on the floor, empty, with a dead macaque laying on top of it. Cheegah flung herself from the Senshi's shoulder and cautiously approached, as if she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing just yet. To the left was another net with another dead macaque inside of it and one resting on top. Uranus stared, trying to puzzle together what had happened.

"You can put your weapon away," she heard Dr. Kuroi say off to her right. "He's gone."

Turning, Uranus saw Dr. Kuroi sitting in a chair. On a table next to her, Gegah lay staring up lifelessly at the ceiling. From the blood on the body, on the table and on Dr. Kuroi, Uranus concluded that the macaque had been shot just like the others. She glanced at Cheegah. The surviving macaque was just sitting in the middle of it all, staring into space.

"How long ago?" the Senshi asked urgently. Kuroi, still distant as if in shock, shrugged. "What happened?" Uranus asked. She had to hear it to believe it.

"He just," Kuroi began numbly, "started shooting."

"Who? Bungah?"

"Gegah and the others had trapped him," Kuroi continued blankly. "Gegah was trying to decide what to do with them. He tried to reason with Bungah, but Bungah wouldn't have it." Kuroi stopped for a moment, like she was replaying the scene in her mind to make certain she hadn't imagined it. "Bungah - - he bit the one holding him down. Kicked him away. Then he just started shooting. Even under the net, he just started spraying bullets everywhere."

"Were you hit?" Uranus asked her.

"He shot the ones trying to hold him down," Kuroi continued mechanically. "He shot the other one. He shot his own partner. He was just firing wildly, like he'd just lost it. Gegah got hit." She swallowed. "And then he turned the gun on me."

"Are you hit?" Uranus persisted.

"What? No," Kuroi replied. "His clip - - he'd emptied his clip by the time he'd gotten to me." She swallowed again. "He kept pulling the trigger and it kept clicking, and he'd just get angrier every time it clicked empty. After about ten clicks, he screeched that he needed more ammunition. Then he threw off the net and ran out the door."

Upon hearing that, Cheegah turned and ran out the door. Uranus thought to call after her, but let her go. Instead she walked over and put her hand on Dr. Kuroi's shoulder.

"I tried to save Gegah," Kuroi sighed. "He was hurt so bad. There was nothing I could do." She sniffed and a tear trickled down her cheek. "He looked up at me and he was so scared. He told me he - - he didn't want to die." Her lip trembled. "And then he died."

"I'm sorry," Uranus murmured. "Gegah only wanted to live in peace. A wish like that shouldn't end, but especially that way."

Kuroi glanced at her and noticed the sincerity in the Senshi's face.

"I suppose you're going to hunt him down," Kuroi observed.

"I can't let him run loose. People will get hurt," Uranus replied. "And I'm the best one qualified to do it."

Just then, they both heard the door creak. Uranus whirled to her feet, the Space Sword appearing in her hand. Kuroi flinched.

"Uranus," Sailor Neptune exclaimed softly, her words dripping with relief and elation.

Uranus said nothing, though the Space Sword disappeared. As Sailor Venus entered, Neptune began walking toward her love. It was a steady pace up until the last two steps. Then it quickened and ended with her nearly leaping to Uranus. Uranus opened her arms and caught Neptune against her. Their mouths sought each other and out flooded all of their worry and passion, anxiety and ardor, fear and love. Dr. Kuroi looked on, amazed by how different Uranus seemed. Venus stood by the door and smiled.

"Hey, get a room, you two," Venus quipped as the embrace continued oblivious to time, space and anyone watching. Finally the two lovers parted.

"Neptune, I," Uranus began, the confident warrior gone and replaced by a desperate, uncertain quandary rejected by most society she'd previously known. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Don't be," sniffed Neptune, her eyes tearing with the faded fears that she would be once again alone and condemned to rote and cold and regimentation. "I'm just happy that you're alive and in my arms again." Her head came to rest on her true one's shoulder.

"We have to go," Uranus said finally. Neptune's head perked up reluctantly. "The danger's not over yet."

"So you are going after him?" Dr. Kuroi asked. Uranus looked at Neptune, silently asking about whether she was coming. Neptune silently assured Uranus she was.

"Who is him?" Venus demanded. "Just what's been going on out here?"

"Kuroi-Sensei will fill you in," Uranus replied. "After you have the story, contact Yakushima and let them know where Kuroi-Sensei is. But don't tell them what happened here. Don't tell anyone - - except Artemis and Luna, I guess." She thought for a moment, poised at the door with Neptune. "And see if you can get rid of these macaque bodies. They'd cause too many questions." Uranus glanced at Neptune. Neptune nodded and in a moment the pair were out the door and into the night.

Venus looked Dr. Kuroi over and judged she was in no shape to do what had to be done. Gingerly Venus walked over to the body on the table.

"Ewww," Venus scowled as she cradled the lifeless form off the table and held it away from her.

* * *

In Darwin, three figures hovered over a fourth in bed. Endymion sat on the edge of the bed. Makoto and Ami stood by the door. In the bed, Serenity slept while Endymion held her hand. His presence seemed to calm the exhausted Queen. Contact did even more.

"Still sleeping like a baby," Makoto sighed softly. "How is she looking, Ames? You understand those monitors better than I do."

"Her blood pressure is still shallow," Ami judged. "But it's up from where it was. Pulse is still a little rapid."

"That might be Endymion's fault," Makoto joked. She received a smile from the King for her effort. "Oh my, look," and Makoto pointed to the sleeping Queen. Ami looked where she was directed and saw Serenity beginning to drool on her pillow. "It's true. I thought Blondie was just kidding about that."

"That's a state secret now," Endymion playfully warned them. "Revealing that will be considered an act of treason."

"You're lucky Blondie hasn't taken a picture of it and posted it to the net," chuckled Makoto.

"She tried," Endymion replied.

After a few minutes, Makoto softly tapped Ami's shoulder. "Think it'll be OK to leave her alone for a few hours? I'd like to call the kids and then get some sleep."

"It should be fine," Ami nodded. "This hospital has a very competent staff of nurses and medical techs."

"And I don't plan on leaving," Endymion added. "I'll let you both know if something happens. Get some rest. And thank you for your efforts on her behalf."

They were about to leave. Ami took one last look at Serenity and saw her eyes snap open suddenly. Her gasp of shock alerted the other two.

"Serenity?" Endymion inquired, hovering over her while he grasped her hand.

"They found her," Serenity said, a wide grateful grin sprouting on her face.

"Who?" Makoto asked.

"Haruka," Serenity said joyously. "Michiru found her. She's alive." Tears began to dribble down the Queen's cheeks.

"You sensed this?" Ami asked. Serenity nodded, her smile ear to ear.

"Told you she was too tough to die," Makoto gently chided.

"Oh, Endymion, it's so wonderful! I was so afraid - - afraid something was going to happen to her. Afraid for her - - and afraid for Michiru. She'd be so crushed without Haruka." Serenity started to rise up out of bed. "Can we call her? I want to talk to her! I want to find out if she's really all right and hear everything that happened!"

"Let's let her get out of the jungle and back to civilization first," Endymion advised his wife. "You can talk to her as soon as she's settled. Meanwhile, you need to lay back down and conserve your strength."

"All right," moaned the Queen. Her eyelids drifted closed. "But I don't know how you expect me to sleep now."

Within two minutes, Serenity was asleep again.

* * *

"Macaques as intelligent as humans," Neptune wondered out loud as she and Uranus ran through the jungle. Uranus had just told her everything that had happened during her adventure in the wilds of Yakushima. "Is there nothing humanity won't try to remake in its own image?"

"I doubt this is what that biologist intended," Uranus offered. "Still makes you wonder if some things just shouldn't be messed with." They ran on. Uranus was beginning to tire, even with her senshi stamina, but didn't say anything to Neptune. "Any movement from Bungah? I don't want to lose him and it's pretty easy to get lost in the jungle at night."

"I'll scan with the mirror again," Neptune replied, coming to a stop so she could consult the Deep Aqua Mirror again. Using it just outside of the Research Facility had put them on the fugitive macaque's trail in the first place. "If he's as dangerous as you say, I don't want to lose him either." She glanced at Uranus with a mischievous smirk. "And it'll give you a chance to catch your breath."

"Not me," Uranus said between pants. "You're the one who looks winded."

Neptune briefly went into a trance and gazed into the mirror. Uranus looked around cautiously, ready for an attack from anything at any time. Though the only predators were poisonous snakes, aside from a macaque with a gun, Uranus remained stubbornly ready.

"He hasn't moved," Neptune said, racing forward as she allowed the mirror to disappear. Uranus moved to catch her. "He's still at that mound of rocks he built to hide his bullet magazines. From what I observed, he doesn't want to leave any of them behind, but he doesn't have any workable means of carrying them."

"That's good," Uranus nodded, now even with her and running as three-quarter speed so she could keep up. "I don't want to have to chase one macaque all over this jungle."

"That's also bad," Neptune warned. "With that store of ammunition, he'll be at his strongest and most dangerous."

"Nothing in life's easy," grunted Uranus.

The pair continued on through the jungle. Occasionally they would spot the remnant of a bird or small animal who had seen or heard them coming and fled from their path. So far, the worst deterrent to their mission was the thick foliage of the jungle itself.

"So Neptune," Uranus began, "why didn't you use the Mirror to see if I was OK instead of putting yourself through all of that anxiety?"

"I," Neptune began, thankful that it was dark and Uranus couldn't see her cheeks flushing, "couldn't - - make it respond. I wasn't able to concentrate enough."

"But now you can," Uranus glanced over and smiled.

"Now I can," Neptune answered, smiling warmly herself.

The reunited lovers plunged deeper into the jungle.

* * *

"Well that was less than fun," Venus muttered as she entered the metal hut the researchers had been using. She had finished carrying the dead macaques out of the hut, laying their bodies in bushes for lack of a better alternative. Venus wanted to be respectful, but there were more important concerns.

"Sorry I," Dr. Kuroi offered softly, still anxious about the entire ordeal, "didn't help."

"Don't worry," Venus shrugged. "With what you've been through, I wasn't expecting it. I imagine this whole trip has been one gigantic nightmare that you'd rather forget - - except for meeting me, of course."

Kuroi smiled in spite of herself. Venus watched her, though not too intently so as not to make her uncomfortable. The woman was bearing up under the trauma she'd suffered, but there were still signs.

"You're nothing like Sailor Uranus," Kuroi said finally.

"I know. She's taller. I'm more gorgeous. It's a trade-off," Venus shrugged. "And Uranus takes a little longer to get to know." With Kuroi a little more at ease, Venus felt she could start probing. "So is this monkey with the gun that big of a threat? Is he just a loose cannon - - so to speak - - or does he seem to have a plan?"

"He had a plan," Kuroi reflected. "I'm not sure how good it was. Five macaques with guns carving out a homeland in the jungle and threatening any human who gets near them. But even that seemed to disappear. It's like the violence was in the gun and the longer he held it, the more it seemed to possess him. I wish I knew what brush he had with humanity that made him hate us so much."

"Could be the shock of suddenly gaining human level intellect was too much for him to handle emotionally," Venus proposed. "In my line of work, you see your share of loonies and megalomaniacs. Emotional growth is just as important as intellectual growth."

Kuroi stared in surprised.

"Just because I act like a bimbo sometimes doesn't mean I am one," Venus smirked. "A lot of that is for effect. You'd be amazed as how much you see when people think you're too stupid to figure them out."

"I'm beginning to wonder if my initial judgments of all of you Sailor Senshi was wrong," Kuroi murmured. "Every time I think I've got you Senshi figured out, you surprise me. Sailor Uranus - - there's a great example. I thought she was gruff and callous, and didn't care about anyone but herself. But the way she was with Sailor Neptune . . ." Kuroi grew silent. "Have they been together long?"

"Long as I've known them," smiled Venus. "They got together in high school and they're as rock solid as any couple I've seen, even the King and Queen." Venus eased back against a wall. "Thing you have to know about Uranus is that she does have a soft side. She just had to hide it for a long time, to keep people from destroying it. Neptune was the first one to coax it out into the open." She sighed. "Yeah, they're pretty much inseparable. And take it from someone who is an expert at destroying relationships, they're going to be inseparable for a long time. Unless one of them does something colossally stupid - - again speaking from experience."

The sound of an approaching helicopter cut off more of the conversation. Dr. Kuroi sprang from her seat and, accompanied by Venus, ventured outside the hut. Landing in the clearing by the research shelter was a Self-Defense Force UH-60J helicopter. Ducking beneath the overhead rotor blades, Venus and Dr. Kuroi were met by a JSDF air rescue sergeant.

"Kuroi-Sensei?" the sergeant asked. "I've been instructed to give you any assistance you need. Are you in immediate distress or can you wait and be seen by a hospital physician?"

"I can wait. Just," she sighed, "get me back to civilization." As the soldier helped her into the helicopter, Kuroi turned back to Venus. "What about Sailor Uranus and Neptune?"

"We'll handle it. We're the pros," Venus smiled confidently. Then she leaned in. "Uh, and we'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything about this just yet, OK?"

Kuroi gave her a suspicious look. Finally she relented and climbed into the helicopter. Venus moved back to the metal hut and watched the copter lift off and head for Yakushima airport. Once it was gone, she engaged her senshi communicator.

* * *

"That was Venus," Neptune said as the two Senshi cautiously made their way toward the small clearing and the rock-covered cache of ammunition. "She says Kuroi-Sensei was airlifted back to Yakushima by the JSDF."

"Good," Uranus nodded. "She's been through a lot."

Uranus stopped. Neptune stopped with her. She crouched when Uranus crouched. They didn't move for the longest time. The stack of rocks that hid the ammunition clips was visible nearly thirty yards ahead.

"Looking for the macaque?" Neptune whispered.

"Yeah," Uranus whispered back. "I don't see him. That's when he's the most dangerous." She made several darting glances around them.

"Maybe he's abandoned his stash for now," Neptune suggested.

"Maybe," Uranus replied.

Above them, high in a tree, Bungah looked down on the humans he despised, and on the one human he had come to despise the very most. His pistol pointed down at them, the gun held in both paws as he balanced in the tree. With mounting anticipation, he took aim.

Continued in Chapter 11


	11. Showdown

THE SECRET COLONY OF YAKUSHIMA  
Chapter 11: "Showdown"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

"Venus, is this another one of your stories?" Artemis sighed. He and Luna were in the Crystal Palace, in their command room, monitoring the situations in both Yakushima and Darwin. Gratefully they had accepted the in-coming communication from Sailor Venus and the news that Haruka Tenoh was alive and well. After Venus explained the situation fully, they were a little less than grateful.

"I'm telling you, they're trying to start 'Planet of the Apes' down here, Fuzz Ball!" Venus shouted back. "Have I ever jumped to conclusions before?"

"Well, there was the time you thought the golf course attack was Rodan," Artemis related wearily. "And the time you thought the meteor that landed in the countryside was Gamera. And the time you thought people were being replaced by android duplicates."

"Hey, I was right about that one!" Venus shot back.

"One in a row is not a batting streak," Artemis concluded.

"When I get home, I'm going to punt you across the room, cat!" Venus fumed.

"Where are Uranus and Neptune now, Venus?" Luna interjected.

"They went out to track down that rogue monkey," Venus told her. "I just loaded the doctor on a Self-Defense Force helicopter."

"I thought you said it was a macaque," Artemis asked.

"There's a difference?"

"I'll contact Sailor Neptune to see if she needs any assistance," Luna stated. "Then I'll relay what's happened to the other Senshi."

"Uh," Venus began, "Uranus kind of wanted this kept quiet. She promised the monkeys she wouldn't reveal they exist - - assuming any of them are still alive."

"That is not Sailor Uranus's decision to make," Luna replied imperiously. "I shall inform His and Her Majesty and they will make that decision."

"Oh, loosen you girdle," they heard Venus mutter.

"Continue on as planned," Artemis said quickly. "Be ready for anything. Palace out." He looked over at Luna, both to gauge her mood and her receptiveness. "She's got a point - - Uranus, I mean. I'm not sure how the public would react to the news of gun-toting macaques, especially so soon after the Ice Giants. And invasions from space. And dream-stealing circuses."

"I understand, Artemis, for all of the reasons you cite," Luna replied. "But it must be the decision of His and Her Majesty. The cornerstone of this monarchy is that they decide. I will, of course, suggest courses of action that they may accept if they deem it fit to do so." She sighed. "Although I'm not certain how much can be done at this point. News of the helicopter crash itself and moreover why it crashed are already a matter of public record. The public will have to be told something."

With that, the little black cat began establishing communication with Sailor Neptune, leaving Artemis to wonder just what they could tell Japan and the world at large.

* * *

Bungah wrapped both paws around the pistol, squeezing the trigger with two fingers. Being a macaque, the weapon was heavy in his hands, despite its size, and wasn't easy to trigger. It had taken two macaques to fire the rifle that had downed the helicopter. If his firearm had been a standard revolver and not an automatic, he wouldn't have been able to fire it. That's why Bungah had chosen the weapon. It was the optimal balance of firing ease and stopping power.

And right now, from a tree above them, the gun was aimed as Sailor Uranus's head. There was a thrill of anticipation welling in Bungah's chest. Sailor Uranus had caused him so much distress. He wanted to enjoy the anticipation just a little bit more, but caution told him to fire.

Uranus, though, fired first, spinning suddenly and throwing energy arcs up at him from the sword she held in her hand. Bungah shoved himself from the tree, making his shot go wild. As the energy arcs severed the upper trunk of the tree and sent it falling against its neighbors, Bungah grasped for one of the neighboring trees with acrobatic grace that belied the desperation of his actions. That had been close. The arcs had almost gotten him, and he'd almost dropped his pistol as he caught the neighboring tree. Bungah looked down at Uranus with venomous hatred.

"Good thing you spotted him with your mirror, Neptune," Uranus said. "Space Sword Blaster!"

The attack was narrowly evaded again. Uranus wasn't fast enough to hit him, but Bungah wasn't able to pause long enough to aim and fire.

"I lost him in the trees," Uranus told Neptune, the sword in her hand and ready. "Can you get a fix on him again?"

"Wait," Neptune breathed, going into a trance again as she stared into the mirror. It was only through the glow given off by the Space Sword that she was able to see anything in the dark jungle night. "He's circling back toward his ammunition stash." With that, the mirror disappeared so both of her hands were free. "Deep Submerge!"

A tidal wave of water crashed into the rock formation covering Bungah's ammunition stash. Bungah could only hang on to the tree he was in, the tree buffeted by the force of the wave, as the water swept over the rocks and dislodged them just enough. Water poured into the ammunition cache and uprooted the stored clips. They floated up to the top of the wave and were carried away.

"Now he's down to nine shots," Neptune whispered. "Still dangerous, but he can't reload and prolong this, so our odds are better."

"We don't have to keep this up, Bungah!" Uranus yelled from cover. "There's still time to end this peacefully!"

"You? Offering amnesty?" came a shrill call from the trees. "You insult me with so obvious a lie!"

"I'm not lying!" Uranus shouted back. "If it were up to me, I'd wring your scrawny little neck for killing those research scientists! But I know Queen Serenity! And she'd be willing to forgive you! Offer you a sanctuary, away from humans, where you could live in peace!"

"Is that what you call a genetics lab? Where I can live my days being peacefully prodded and tested and experimented on? Tortured and maimed and eventually dissected?"

"Not a genetics lab!" Uranus yelled. "Here! In the jungle in Yakushima! The place you want to live in! The place you've been fighting to protect! Right here!"

"And she'll do this out of the goodness of her human heart?" Bungah screeched back. "Is that what you expect me to believe?"

"Oh, there'll be a catch!" Uranus shot back. "You gotta stop killing! You kill one human and the deal's off! And we hunt you down! And if you think I'm tough, you try taking on six Senshi, plus Serenity, plus Endymion!"

Knowing Neptune had been using the mirror to track Bungah as they spoke, Uranus turned to her with an inquiring glance. Neptune, as if sensing this, came out of her trance.

"He's stalking us," Neptune reported softly. "He's over there right now with the pistol out and ready."

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus shouted, throwing energy arcs at the point Neptune indicated. A shriek of alarm followed, along with panicked movement in the upper branches.

"HOW DO YOU SEE ME?" howled Bungah.

"Now who's the liar?" Uranus charged. "Talking truce while you snuck up on me to shoot me!"

"I made no promises!" Bungah bellowed. "Tell your queen that I will see her dead! I will see all humans dead! Dead if I have to kill them all myself! Dead, do you hear? Dead like my mother!"

Uranus and Neptune looked questioningly at each other.

"What about your mother?" Uranus called out.

Bungah's reply was three shots into the brush Uranus and Neptune hid behind. The shots missed, narrowly, but were way too close for comfort. Uranus responded by lobbing energy arcs from her Space Sword into the general area from where the shots came from. A cry to her right stopped Uranus. Neptune was holding her right hand and the mirror was nowhere in sight. One of Bungah's shots had creased the back of Neptune's hand, causing her to drop the mirror onto the inky jungle floor. Uranus saw a streak of blood on Neptune's white glove and moved for her. Neptune, though, waved her off and pointed emphatically toward Bungah's last position.

"Six shots left," Uranus murmured. "But we've got to move from this spot. We're sitting ducks here and sooner or later he's going to get lucky."

"If we move, we're going to draw his fire," Neptune warned. "The same cover that's protecting us will move and alert him if we shift position."

Uranus grew silent, scowling in frustration that a macaque with a pistol could hold off two Senshi. A sudden rain began to fall, hard and heavy in the already humid atmosphere. The rain was one more advantage for Bungah. The heavy rain would obscure his movements and sounds, allowing him to sneak up on them.

"What if we move in different directions?" Uranus suggested. "He can't shoot at both of us if we're going different . . ."

Then Uranus grew silent when she caught the expression on Neptune's face, illuminated by the faint glow of the Space Sword. Neptune hadn't meant to betray her fright over the thought of Uranus possibly taking the fire. And Uranus remembered that for Neptune they had just been reunited after a too long period of wondering and worrying about whether Uranus was dead or alive. The lanky Senshi in blue and white silently cursed herself for hurting the woman she loved, even for a moment.

"I mean," Uranus forced herself on. "If one of us draws his fire, the other one can home in on him and take him out."

Neptune emitted a heavy sigh and Uranus felt the emotion of it to her core.

"I suppose it's best," Neptune replied, her emotions under rein. "Just - - stay low."

"Back at you," Uranus nodded.

Crouching to move, Uranus held up three fingers. Bending each finger into her palm, she counted down to two and then one. As one, the two Outers burst from the bush in opposite directions, their movement causing the thick foliage to rustle. As she moved, Uranus heard two shots ring out and the bullets whiz over her. Bungah was tracking her by the movement of the bushes. Her first thought was to kneel and protect herself. But Uranus kept going, hoping to give Neptune a better chance. Three move shots rang out, one so close that Uranus seemed to sense it fly just millimeters above her upper back.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune shouted.

Uranus immediately knelt and looked back. A torrential flood of water swept over the dark jungle, shaking trees, bending bushes and sweeping away anything not anchored. For a moment the Senshi allowed herself to hope. But a shadowy figure could just be made out scaling one of the thrashing trees, out of the reach of the cascade. And he had one shot left.

Desperately Uranus rose up out of the brush and launched another Space Sword Blaster attack. The energy arcs momentarily lit up the jungle as they spun along their deadly path. Bungah could be seen for just a moment, staring at the arcs, his black and brown face wide-eyed. Then at the last moment the macaque leaped for a neighboring tree. The energy arcs spun past him and severed the top of the tree he had been on.

She almost made another attempt, but movement in the darkness stopped her hand. Straining to see in the darkness, Uranus could only detect another shape on the tree. What she heard, though, stayed her hand. The screeching of a second macaque as the shape moved with purpose up the tree.

It was Cheegah. And from the sound of her, she was just as angry with Bungah as they were.

Lightning struck and momentarily lit up the area like a powerful spotlight. Bungah and Cheegah were clinging to the tree about ten feet apart. The pistol was still in Bungah's right paw. Cheegah was angrily chattering at him. Uranus heard a noise to her right, but saw it was Neptune circling back to her.

"You had a shot," Neptune questioned.

"Cheegah's up there," Uranus responded.

"That's the macaque from the opposing side?"

"Yeah," Uranus nodded. "They're the only two augmented macaques left."

"That we know of," Neptune suggested.

Bungah now was angrily chittering at Cheegah. It was difficult to tell the difference as both macaques' fur was plastered to their bodies. Cheegah was the smaller of the two - - and the one without the gun.

Back and forth they chattered, their strange speech growing more angry and animated with every exchange. Seeing Cheegah this animated, Uranus wondered how much the other macaques had meant to her. She wished Cheegah would move away so Uranus could make another attempt at Bungah.

Unexpectedly, Cheegah lunged for the gun. Bungah drew back defensively. Another lightning bolt flashed, bathing the area in brilliant white light. As was the custom of primates, if an attack lunge was unsuccessful, the attacker drew back to a defensive position. Cheegah, having missed the gun, pulled back to regroup and make a second try. Bungah, though, countered with an offensive move, bringing up the pistol and leveling it at the female macaque. The scene winked back to dark for just a moment, before another brilliant lightning bolt sizzled in the sky, drenching the wet scene in a blue-white hue. Uranus could see Cheegah's eyes widen as she stared her own death in the face.

Concluded in Chapter 12


	12. What We Sow

THE SECRET COLONY OF YAKUSHIMA  
Chapter 12: "What We Sow"  
A Sailor Moon fanfic

By Bill K.

* * *

Back and forth they chattered, their strange speech growing more angry and animated with every exchange. Seeing Cheegah this animated, Uranus wondered how much the other macaques had meant to her. She wished Cheegah would move away so Uranus could make another attempt at Bungah.

Unexpectedly, Cheegah lunged for the gun. Bungah drew back defensively. Another lightning bolt flashed, bathing the area in brilliant white light. As was the custom of primates, if an attack lunge was unsuccessful, the attacker drew back to a defensive position. Cheegah, having missed the gun, pulled back to regroup and make a second try. Bungah, though, countered with an offensive move, bringing up the pistol and leveling it at the female macaque. The scene winked back to dark for just a moment, before another brilliant lightning bolt sizzled in the sky, drenching the wet scene in a blue-white hue. Uranus could see Cheegah's eyes widen as she stared her own death in the face.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Uranus shouted loudly, desperately, her voice drowned out by the thunder rumbling over the jungle.

Her sword stroke shot out spinning energy arcs that cut through the saturated air, unaffected by the pouring rain. Bungah started to squeeze the trigger on his pistol. But the energy arcs were on him in a second, gashing through his small body and spraying blood everywhere. Cheegah fell back, spooked both by the gun and by the impact of the energy arcs. Bungah reared back, screeching inhumanly in pain, then lost his footing on the trunk of the tree. The wounded macaque plummeted to the ground, landing in a bush beneath the trees.

Cautiously Uranus and Neptune approached the bush. Uranus had her sword at the ready, just in case Bungah was still alive and able to attack. Using the sword, Uranus pushed the bush back. Bungah lay on the ground, unmoving, his lower torso sliced and bleeding out. There was no rise and fall of his small chest. The macaque was dead, possibly before he hit the jungle floor, definitely after.

But the pistol was still gripped in his paw. Uranus felt something on her shoulder. She glanced and found Cheegah perched there, peering down at Bungah.

"It was him or you," Uranus said. "And it wasn't going to be you. Not if I could help it."

Her eyes locked on Bungah's body the entire time, Cheegah reached over and gently stroked the side of the Senshi's face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save the others. Maybe if," and Uranus paused, wondering if there truly was anything she could have done differently. "Anyway - - I won't tell them about you. As far as the world is concerned, you all died here tonight. Go live out your life in peace."

Cheegah just stared down at the lifeless macaque. Almost half a minute passed. Then suddenly she pushed off of Uranus's shoulder and leaped to a nearby tree. From there she leaped to a second tree. In moments she was gone.

While Uranus just stared after the macaque, Neptune bent down and pried the pistol out of Bungah's paw. She straightened up and with her free hand touched Uranus on the arm.

"We'll let the Self-Defense Force dispose of this," she said to Uranus, as much to shake her partner out of her melancholy as anything. "They can retrieve the helicopter wreckage. We've done all we can."

"Yeah, I guess so," Uranus mumbled. "She didn't ask for any of this. Cheegah, I mean."

"None of us do," Neptune replied. "It's not what happens to us. It's how we react to it."

"Yeah," Uranus grunted. "Maybe she'll go back to being a macaque - - try to blend in. Live out her life, hopefully in peace. Or maybe she'll be the mother of a whole new race that we're going to have to share the planet with."

"That might even be a good thing," Neptune suggested.

"Yeah," Uranus replied with a cynical chuckle. "Because we both know how well humans share. Come on. Let's find your mirror."

* * *

Haruka Tenoh lay on the bed in the hospital near Yakushima Airport and didn't bother to conceal her ill-temper. When she and Sailor Neptune had reached the Research Facility hut, they were met by a squad of Self-Defense Forces. Once their edited story of the "terrorists" being dealt with was relayed, the two Senshi allowed their forms to return to their civilian identities. That's when Haruka recalled that she had a concussion and a separated shoulder. After bowing to Michiru's vehement insistence, between coughing fits because she was still sick, that she allow herself to be treated, the two women were airlifted to Yakushmia by the JSDF.

"I'm glad to see you made it back," Dr. Kuroi said. Haruka glanced in the direction of the voice. Kuroi was walking very gingerly toward her, one arm across her ribs.

"Even though I'm one of 'them'?" Haruka asked. As usual with her, the remark was a jab clothed in the disguise of flippancy.

"Never going to let me forget that, are you?" Kuroi scowled. "I concede that the Senshi can handle problems that mere humans like myself can't. But I prefer democracy, thank you."

"I'll remember that when we start the purges," Haruka quipped again. Kuroi wasn't entirely sure she was kidding. "So what did you tell the JSDF? About Gegah and them, I mean?"

Kuroi frowned. "As little as possible. I told them I got separated from you, I made it to the Research Facility, and I waited there until Sailor Venus found me." Kuroi seemed upset, possibly by having to lie, possibly by something else. "I figured it was a debt I owed to Gegah and Cheegah. Not because I want to be a party to you Senshi manipulating the public."

"Probably doesn't matter to you, but I think you did the right thing," Haruka nodded.

"So where is your partner?"

"Hospital wouldn't let her in, given her current state as a massive germ factory," Haruka shrugged to conceal her disappointment. "It's OK. I've been alone before. And colds don't last forever."

Haruka noticed that the doctor wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure how to do it diplomatically. With typical lack of patience for such reticence, Haruka spoke.

"You want to ask something. Go ahead," Haruka said.

"I apologize," Kuroi shook her head. "It's just - - I was surprised by the open passion you two demonstrated. You must love each other a great deal."

"She's the best thing in my life," Haruka mused. "I'd be lost without her. I WAS lost until I met her." She glanced at Kuroi. "Surprise you that I could love someone?"

"Given the way you were flirting with me when we first met," Kuroi replied cooly.

"I told you," Haruka waved dismissively. "That's just the way I say 'hello'. It's a game."

"Does she know that?"

"Sure."

"Are you sure?"

"What are you getting at?" Haruka scowled.

"I'm getting at this: If someone who claimed they loved me openly flirted with other women, I'd be hurt. I'd wonder if I could trust them. And I might just get mad enough to leave. Did you ever stop to consider that?"

Haruka just stared at nothing, her brow knit.

"I guess not," Kuroi said neutrally. "Well, I hope you recover fully. Thank you for helping me and thank you for trying to help those poor macaques. And please don't take offense, but I hope I never meet you again. Your lifestyle is too active for my tastes."

Kuroi gingerly walked away, leaving Haruka still staring at nothing. After the doctor was gone, Haruka brought the phone over from the night stand next to the bed and punched in a number.

"Michiru?" she asked.

"Haruka?" Michiru responded on the phone with a sing-song chuckle in her voice. "Well, I guess this is the only way we can communicate for the next few days. How are you feeling?"

"Michiru," Haruka persisted. "Have I - - well, told you recently how much I love you?"

"Define 'recent'," Michiru chuckled.

"Because I do. And if I've ever done anything to hurt you - - I'm sorry."

"OK, now you're worrying me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Haruka assured her. "Maybe the bump on the head just knocked some sense into me. But I am sorry if I've unintentionally hurt you."

"I know you are," Michiru responded. Haruka could feel her smiling through the phone. It made her feel good.

* * *

"Terror threat in Yakushima neutralized," the news reader on TV Asahi announced to the viewing public. "In an official release from the Crystal Palace, it was announced that a small band of revolutionaries was neutralized by members of the famed Sailor Senshi. The group was previously responsible for shooting down a commercial helicopter over the jungle of Yakushima Island. The official release further stated that all five members of the separatist band were killed in the attempt to apprehend them. Their motives and identities are still under investigation, but the palace reports that no other members of the group are thought to exist. The statement was immediately challenged by opposition party head Dietman Takahashi."

"Of course," Luna replied sourly. She and Artemis were watching the broadcast from their command center in the palace.

"Another brilliant job of feeding the press a statement without really saying very much," Artemis said with a subtle tweak.

"What else could I do?" Luna asked. "Once His and Her Majesty were informed of the situation and of the promise made by Sailor Uranus, there was no other choice besides concealing some of the facts of the case. In such a situation, it's best to stay as close to the truth as possible while consigning the facts you wish to conceal to gray areas such as 'under investigation'."

"Aren't you going to have to come clean eventually?"

"Doubtful," Luna replied. "This matter will stay in the public's mind until the next major local or world crisis and then be forgotten. Dietman Takahashi will move on to other criticisms of the regime, since he isn't fond of much that we do. And if it does come out, we can claim the investigation is still ongoing and proceed from there. In that instance, my only concern would be for that poor macaque who survived this."

"Do you ever worry about being able to lie to the public so glibly?" Artemis asked.

"Lies of omission, Artemis, not lies of commission. Perhaps it's a subtle difference, but it is a difference. As is the reasoning behind it." She glanced at him. "It's an imperfect world, Artemis. Sometimes noble goals are achieved by less than noble means."

"It's a good thing you're cute," Artemis said, glancing over as he said it.

"And it wouldn't be if I were hideous?" Luna asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Touche," the white cat replied tongue-in-cheek.

* * *

Days later and everything was back to where it was before. Haruka was out of the hospital. Michiru was fully recovered from her respiratory infection. Serenity was back from Darwin in time to enjoy her first Christmas with little Setsuko. She looked and felt like her old self and showered the child with gifts, much to Luna's consternation. However, on the advice of both Ami and Endymion, the reclamation tour of the Pacific Rim was suspended. The Queen protested that she was feeling fine, but eventually yielded to pressure. Luna even put out a press release stating that the tour was suspended for health reasons. This elicited an avalanche of sympathy cards and good wishes messages, both from Japan and around the world.

Serenity was in her "office", at her board working on the latest page of "Fire Princess Rika" and discussing policy with Endymion when Haruka and Michiru entered. Ami was dogging their heels and the doctor was not happy.

"Please, Haruka!" she begged as the trio entered. "I promise it won't be invasive!"

"No," Haruka replied.

"I'll use my Senshi Computer! The long range scanners are very perceptive at a great distance! She won't even know I'm there!"

"No," Haruka replied.

"Just one scan!" Ami pleaded. "You don't know the significance of this scientific breakthrough! We can't afford to lose it!"

"Ami," Haruka replied, gently but firmly, "there's some things people weren't meant to know."

"I refuse to accept that!" Ami fumed. "The possibilities of such genetic engineering could produce tremendous benefits for everyone!"

"I'm not concerned with everyone," Haruka said. "I'm concerned with Cheegah. She didn't ask for this. And she's suffered enough because of it. She deserves to live her life in peace."

"I promise I won't . . .!" Ami began.

"I gave my word," Haruka replied stonily, "and I'm going to keep it."

Ami began to argue some more, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Michiru.

"You're not going to win, Ami," Michiru told her gently. "I happen to agree with Haruka on this, but even if I didn't, I know that look she has. You couldn't torture the information out of her."

Ami's shoulders heaved as she released a loud sigh of frustration. "This is all such," she muttered, "dark age thinking!" The fight seemed to go out of her. "Maybe I can reconstruct the process from his published works." And out the door she trudged.

"Oh, Haruka," moaned Serenity. "Couldn't you just . . .?"

"No, Dumpling," Haruka replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, all right," huffed the Queen. "It's just that I feel so bad for Ami-Chan."

"This Cheegah," Endymion began. "Are you certain she doesn't pose any kind of threat to humanity?"

"Yeah," Haruka nodded. Then she thought. "Well, pretty sure. I guess that depends on how successful she is at avoiding humans. After all, something we did turned Bungah against us. There's always the possibility that we'll screw up and do something to turn her. That's another reason why we all ought to leave her be."

"Well if you think so, that's good enough for me," Serenity smiled. "Although I wish I could have met her. She sounds cute!"

Haruka and Michiru traded grins.

"Well we just wanted to check on how you were, Serenity," Michiru said. "Haruka and I have an appointment."

"Second honeymoon?" Serenity grinned hopefully.

"Nah, I'm going to buy a helicopter," Haruka chuckled. This was greeted with surprised looks from both monarchs. "I've been kind of bored since the ice disaster. Formula-1 circuit is still down, and I'm a little old for that sort of thing anyway. So I'm going to start a commercial helicopter business. Rent it out for business shuttles and tourist things and like that."

"Wow!" marveled Serenity.

"You're OK with this?" Endymion asked Michiru. "After what happened in Yakushima?"

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled with the prospect," Michiru shrugged. "But I was hardly thrilled with Haruka laying around the house all day whining that she was bored, either."

"I don't whine," groused Haruka.

"Like a two year old child," Michiru replied caustically. "So I decided that flying was the lesser of two evils. And barring mechanical failures or random gunshots, it should be relatively safe. I have every confidence in the pilot, after all."

"Good thing you said that," Haruka grumbled.

* * *

After a short dip, the tourist trade bounced back to old levels on Yakushima Island. People went back to traveling the trails in the jungle interior, stopping at the rest stops and trying to photograph any of the Sika Deer, Tanuki or Macaques that inhabited the jungle. Others stayed at the coastal inns and hotels, basking in the tropical climate and the beaches that touched the Pacific Ocean.

One such band of tourists were in a jeep following one of the designated trails when the mother in back signaled the driver to stop.

"Sota, Amiko, Jun, look!" she said, pointing out into the forest.

"What are they?" Sota, a boy of seven asked.

"They're macaques," the mother told them. "They live in the forest."

"Oh, they're so cute!" Amiko, a girl of six, cooed. "Can we go and pet them?"

"No, dear. They're wild animals," the mother cautioned. "If you try to approach them, you'll scare them away. Or you might scare them into attacking. Wild animals are best seen at a distance."

Just then, the mother heard a gasp from four year old Jun. Turning toward her daughter, the woman saw a small macaque perched on the back of the Jeep. The primate's eyes darted around, searching for threats and trying to assuage its curiosity. Suddenly the macaque's paw shot out and seized the doll that was in the four year old's hand. It darted off into the bush.

"My doll!" Jun screeched. "The monkey took my doll!"

"I'm sorry, Jun-Chan," the mother tried to console her. "I'll get you another doll when we get back."

"But I don't want another doll!" wailed the girl. "I want that one! That's my favorite! Get it back!"

And Jun burst into tears. Her mother tried to console her. There was no hope of getting the doll back. The macaque was too far away and any move she made would only spook it. Then she saw another macaque approach the one with the doll. The two began chattering back and forth, almost angrily at times. The woman thought a fight would ensue, but the bigger macaque didn't attack. They just kept arguing in their strange language.

Finally, to her surprise, the smaller macaque surrendered the doll to the bigger macaque. Even more surprising, the bigger macaque immediately headed for the Jeep. It leaped up on the side of the vehicle. Everyone watched anxiously, wondering what the primate intended. But the macaque leaned in and handed the doll back to Jun.

"Thank you," Jun said, cradling her precious doll against her breast.

And for a moment, to Jun's mother, it seemed like the macaque actually understood.

The End


End file.
